My Final Fantasy
by Ryo-Oni
Summary: using the "rules" squaresoft use to make each FF i wrote my own, has everything a Final Fantasy game needs, Magic, Swords, a Cid and Chocobos and Moogles, Please Read ^_^
1. Chapter 1: a boy and his sword

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 1: a boy and his sword

"Whoa" a voice cried out as a large yellow bird came to a sudden stop. "Hey what's wrong?" the voice said coming from the teenage boy atop the scared yellow bird. "Wark!" the bird said backing away from something unseen. "Hey calm down Baco!" the boy said patting the top of the bird's head. "We gotta keep going there's monsters around here" the boy quickly gave the rope of the bird's rains a sharp pull. "WARK!" Baco was getting very up set about something. "What is wrong with you" the boy jumped down from the bird's back. He looked around for any danger then made his way over to some rocks the bird was up set about. "Wark!" Baco said as if he was trying to worn him. Yet the boy continued towards the rocks. Suddenly from no where there was a loud crack, then a snap, then before anything else the boy fell into the ground he was standing on. 

He landed with a loud thud and the impact also picked up lots of dust. He stood up and looked around and looked up. He could see Baco looking down at him. It was quite far down so no wonder his body stung with pain. He looked around the cave he was in. nothing in it apart from mug rock and stones and the long tunnel "a cave!" he shouted as the thought of an adventure came into his head. He quickly run up to the opening and looked down it. It didn't look too dangerous so he began waking down it.

He must have been waking for almost 30 minutes as he was starting to get tired. He finally made it to the end and came to a small room. The room was surprisingly lit up with many lanterns. "WOW!" the boy shouted as he eyed eyes on something in the middle of the room. There stuck in the floor blade first was a huge sword. "A sword!" he said runing up to it. It was about half his size and the handle was carved into the shape of 2 dragon wings. "Cooool!" he said giving the handle a little pull. The sword popped out the floor quite easily. Even though the sword was over half his size he could lift it. "Whoa!" the boy said with amazement. "This is so cool," he shouted. He swung the sword about in the air and jumped about. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud roar coursing the room to shake. "To call that sword your own you must defeat me" a booming voice yelled shaking the room some more. "There's always a catch." the boy sighed. Quickly a wind began to form picking up all the dust in the room. "I have a feeling this is the start of one of THOSE days" the boy sighed again. The wind finished and the dust had formed the shape of a human figure with a sword made of rock. "Now fight me," the monster shouted jumping into the air. "EP!" the boy dived to the floor and rolled then jumped to his feet all in one swift movement. "You are fast," the monster said jumping again. "Your observant aren't you," the boy said this time holding the sword up as a shield. The weapons clashed together and the forced knocked the boy to the floor. The monster took this time to attack but as he had said the boy was fast and rolled again. The rock sword hit nothing and was jabbed into the hard ground become stuck. "No!" the monster roared. Without thinking the boy attacked with his new weapon landing his first hit. The monster exploded into dust and the another sword crumbed into a pile of small rocks. "Wow! What a day!" the boy sighed.

"And that's how I found this sword 2 years ago" Ryo told his friend. "Cool" Feka Ryo's friend, said.

Ryo climbed off of the rock he was siting on and put his sword on his back forcing it to stay there with magic. "It's got me out of a lot of tight spots too. "Ryo smiled. Feka climbed up from siting on the floor. He picked up his mage hat and popped it back on his head. Ryo looked up at the sun. "Damn it's study time" Ryo sighed. "Double damn" Feka said "ya know, if you tried to study instead of starring at Feena all day, you could maybe cast a good spell for once." Ryo teased Feka. "But Feena a lot more interesting then studying" Feka said. "HA! So you do like her," Ryo shouted. "Hey not so loud" Feka elbowed Ryo playfully. "And come on, what's not to like, the prefect shape. The little sweet cute girl thing she does. And green is my bestest color" Feka was already in dreamland. "By the way 'bestest' isn't a word," Ryo said dully as no one could EVER get through to Feka when he's in dreamland. The 2 of them walked together up to the huge library built in the center of the town. 

Both Feka and Ryo lived in the large town of Questona, which is famous for it's over sized library with information on ANYTHING. Ryo came from a family of swordsmen, tho none of them have been famous or anything but they've always been part of a war or something, but Feka came from a family of magic users. And a well known family too, as their family name was Magic. Making Feka's full name Feka Magic. Which is the name of the most powerful magic ever known. But Irony was that Feka couldn't cast magic to save he life. Even Ryo could cast something even if it was only a simple lightning spell. "Aw man, I hate study time" Feka said as they entered the famous library, everyone turned to looked at him. "Sorry my bad" Feka said. "Well I'm gonna start with looking up Dragons" Ryo whispered to Feka. "Well I'm gonna start by looking up... Feena's skirt" Feka whispered then ran away laughing Ryo just sighed. Another 2 hours wasted. If Ryo was born with the gift of magic he'd be studying like mad to master it. The only thing Ryo could do was charge his sword or hands with lightning then throw it. But that's because of the gem he got with the sword. Ryo looked at the handle of his sword, between the dragon wings on the handle was a small yellow gem. Ryo looked up to see the Librarian starring at him. "No weapons in the library" he shouted at him. "Sorry Cid" Ryo said putting his sword to his back again, with magic. "Damn kids today. Don't known nuthin" Cid lit a cigarette and sat at his desk. Ryo sighed for the 10th time that day. 


	2. Chapter 2: a new friend

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 2: a new friend

Ryo pulled a book down from the wall and looked over its name. "Lifestream, the life and soul of the planet" Ryo whispered the title to himself. He put the book under his arm with the 2 other's he'd all ready found. One called "our planet 'Giga" and "Dragons more then just fiction." suddenly a soft giggle come from the ally on the other side of the bookcase. Ryo turned around and tried to look through the gaps in the books. Another giggle came from the other side then Feka's voice. "At it again" Ryo thought. Ryo thought again for a few seconds. "5... 4... 3... 2...1" Ryo said in his head. There was suddenly a loud slap as skin hit skin. "Pervert" Feena's voice, said. Ryo walked to the end of the ally and looked round at Feka. "Didn't get her bra off today then" Ryo teased him. "Damn that stings" Feka said rubbing his face. "Here!" Ryo said dumping a book in Feka's hands. "Wha!" Feka said reading the title "magic for dummies" Feka said. "It might help" Ryo said. "It's about time you learnt to control your magic" Ryo told him. "I can so control my magic"

"Yeh right!" 

"Watch" 

With that Feka lifted his right hand into the air and pointed open palmed at a book on the top shelf. For a few seconds nothing happened but before Ryo could make fun of him the book began to shake. Feka lowered his eyebrows as he concentrated on his task. Another few seconds and the book began to shake even more, and then suddenly it flew of the bookcase and went flying over another. There was a distant thud and an angry voice shouted. "What the hell! Who ever did that is going to DIE!" Feka and Ryo looked at each other. "Sh*t that was Cid!" Ryo said. "Whoops" Feka said. "I think running would be good now," Ryo said. "I second that, Let's go!" Feka Shouted and they ran for their lives. 

Moments later Ryo and Feka made it out side and out of the village where they fell on to some soft grass to catch their breath. They were just outside the wood that surrounded the West Side of town. The sun was high in the sky and many different birds could be heard. It was all very peaceful until "Cid is SO going to kill us" Feka said. "US!" Ryo shouted. "Your were there too!" Feka said back. "But I wasn't the one who catapulted a book a into the back of Cid's head." Ryo told him. This time Feka didn't answer but instead he sat there listening. "Giga to Feka" Ryo said. "Shh" Feka hushed him. They sat there listening for a few seconds and after a while out of the silence came the soft sound of music. "Sounds like a flute" Ryo said. "Coming from the woods?" Feka stated. "Sounds good" Feka said after. "Wanna check it out," Ryo asked. "Sure"

It didn't take long to follow the soft sounds and to cut throw the thick undergrowth with Ryo's sword and in the end Ryo and Feka found themselves in a small clearing in the woods. There in the middle on a tree stump sat a girl about the same age as Ryo and Feka. She had her eyes closed and she played a flute. The sound of her flute filled the clearing and for a few minutes it was like time had come to a stop just so they could listen to her play. "Wow she's cute" Ryo's mind said. "Feena's better" Feka whispered to Ryo like he knew what Ryo was thinking. The music came to a stop and the girl opened her eyes. "Huh!?" she gasped with a bit of fear. Ryo did the first thing that came to his mind, he began to clap and quickly Feka followed. "That was great, not many people can play that well" Ryo said. "Thank you" she said her voices soft and shy sounding. She was still starring at Ryo and he saw this. "Why are you starring at me?" Ryo asked her. "I... you... you have a sword" she said. Ryo took the sword from his back and held it in a un-battle ready way. "It's cool huh? You like it?" Ryo asked. "Your not here to hurt me" she asked. "NO! Why'd someone want to hurt a pretty face like yours" Ryo said putting his sword back. "Man I can't believe I said that" Ryo thought. The girl went a little red. "Thank you" she blushed. "So why you out here. Coz your not from my village" Feka asked. "I. I'm looking for Questona's great library" she said. "Ah then your not far, I can show you the way," Ryo said standing in a way like some moron hero. "You will? Thank you" She jumped up happily. "Sure why not" Feka said. "My name's Ryo and that's Feka" Ryo said finally moving from the stop were they first saw her. "What's yours?" Ryo asked. "Oni" she said. "Cool name" Ryo said "thanks" Oni, said. "Kinda makes me think of mine" Ryo said. They all started to walk back to town and just as they left the clearing Feka said something. "I still think Feena's better" 

Oni stood at the entrance of the library wide eyed. "I've never seen so many books," Oni said amazed. "It's quite Somethin an't it" Feka said lifting his pointy hat out the top of his vision. "An't' isn't even a word" Ryo said looking up at the huge amount of books. "Stop dissing my speeling" Feka poked his tongue out. "I wasn't dissing your as you call it speeling" Ryo turned to looked him. "OK then don't diss my Punch-u-waytion" Feka smiled. "Punchuwaytion?" Ryo said confused. "Yeh Punch you" Feka pulled back his hand and went to punch Ryo. Ryo ducked and smacked Feka in the stomach "too slow mage" Ryo laughed as Feka doubled over holding his stomach. Oni stood there watching them laughing. "You guys are funny" Oni laughed and helped Feka up. "You do know that mages can't fight in close range combat" Oni told him. "Kinda" Feka said still holding his stomach. "Yeah mages can never gain great strength, un-fair I say" Ryo said. "Yeah and it's the same way with normal humans and magic, they need a power source to get it from" Oni told them. "Wow you know quite a bit about fighting" Ryo said with a stupid smile. "I have to, were I come from," Oni said looking none to happy about it. "And while we're t it, what are you? It's hard to tell these days," Feka asked "Mage, human, Newman?" Ryo started to go through all the different fighting classes and races. "Well she's not a werecat!" Feka joked, giving Ryo funny look. "That's not funny," Ryo said crossing his arms. "It's very funny" Feka laughed pointing at him. "I don't get it" Oni said a bit on the confused side. "Ryo has a 'thing' for female werecats" Feka said then burst into laughter. Ryo just went red. "Awww don't worry, it's normal for find humans to find other races "sexy'" Now Oni burst into laughter. Ryo went even redder.

A little time later and everyone went different ways to look for something interesting. Feka found Feena; Ryo found his books from the last time he was here. Oni found a book to read. Ryo walked over to a small table, which Oni sat at. Ryo placed his books down and then sat down. He looked over to Oni she was deep in reading. "Hey Oni" Ryo whispered and Oni didn't notice. "Hey Oni" he said a little louder, this time Oni moved but only to turn the page. "Hey Oni" Ryo spoke in his normal voice still nothing. "HEY ONI!!!" He screamed very loudly. Everyone in the library jumped and Oni looked up saw Ryo and slammed her book shut. "HEY SHUT UP OVER THERE" Cid screamed from the other side of the library. "Oops" Ryo laughed and Oni smiled. "So what ya reading" Ryo asked moving round the table to sit next to Oni. "A book" she said, "well duh!" Ryo said stupidly. Ryo peeked at the book title. Demons and their powers it was called "what's with the demon stuff" Ryo asked. "Nothing, I'm just looking" Oni said. "And that's why you slammed the book shut?" Ryo said, he knew she was hiding something, after all those times Feka's hidden something from him, he's become a master at telling. "You scarred me that's all" Oni said and then yawned. "Whoa it's getting late" Ryo yawned "need some where to crash?" Ryo asked. "Yes please" Oni, said. "Come to my house, got no parents so plenty of space." Ryo smiled. "Oh thank you Ryo" Oni smiled and gave him big hug. Ryo went red but suddenly noticed something, "AH! Your crushing me" Ryo said and she let go, "oops sorry I guess training really does make you stronger" Oni smiled. "You gotta show me how you train," Ryo said. "Maybe, can we go now?" Oni asked. "Sure, let's roll" 


	3. Chapter 3: why we do what we do

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 3: why we do what we do

In the town of Questona there is a small house what's always very quiet, that is until Ryo comes home, the front door suddenly burst open as Ryo kicked open the door. "Home sweet home!" Ryo said holding out his hand mostioning for Oni to enter. "It's...small" Oni said, "yeah but I'm the only one living here now" Ryo said walking into his living room. Ryo pointed at finger at the candle on the table and out the end of his finger shot a very small bolt of lightning what hit the candle, which burst into flames lighting the room. "Wow very good shot, I thought you were a human?" Oni said. "I am" Ryo said siting down and putting his sword aside. "That gem. It has powers," Oni said. "Yup! How'd ya tell?" Ryo asked. "I know a lot" Oni told him. "Took a few years of practice" Ryo said. "And it looks like it paid off" Oni smiled and sat down next to him. "YEH! I can cook my food using only my hands! How cool is that" Ryo laughed and so did Oni. "So did you find what you came here for" Ryo asked. "Yes, and you've been a great help" Oni thanked him. "So this means your leaving" Ryo asked. "Yes" Oni, said. Ryo stood up and walked over to the window. "Ryo?" Oni said. "Oni I've disided that... I want to go with you, I want to help you?" Ryo said. "Go with me, but we've only just met" Oni said. "I know but it's... something else" Ryo said. "What?" Oni asked. "I want to leave this town, it holds too many bad memories. I want to see the world. And there's something I want to go look for too" Ryo said. The room went silent. "My parents were killed... Murdered" Ryo suddenly said out of the blue. "They knew something... something important...so they were killed for it" Ryo said. "I want to know why" Ryo finished off. Again it went silent, "sure you can come" Oni said.

That night Ryo spent it on the roof, his favorite place to just sit and think it was a clear and silent night and the heavens shone with all their power 'the stars'. Ryo sat thinking while he watched all 4 moons float high in the sky. "So this is where you are" Oni's voice came from behind Ryo. "Oh hi Oni" Ryo turned round to see her leaning out his bed room window. "Come on up" Ryo said and Oni climbed out the window. "What you doing" Oni asked. "Thinking" Ryo replied. "About?" Oni asked. "Something, anything, everything and nothing!" Ryo told her with a riddle and with that they sat in silence for a moment. "Wow their beautiful" Oni said looking up. "Yeah!" Ryo said. "This is the first time I've seen them" Oni told him. "I look at them every time I need to think" again they sat in silence for a minute or too. "I'm looking for a stone called 'the lost souls" Oni suddenly said. "Why are you looking for that?" Ryo asked with shock. "That stone can such the soul from any monster" Ryo told her. "That's why I want it... my family was attacked by a 'soul eater" Oni told him. "Ouch, can't get more nasty then a soul eater." Ryo said. "With that stone I can get back what that monster stole from my family" Oni said. Ryo jumped up. "Ok then, we leave tomorrow, WE GONNA KICK SOME MONSTER ASS!!!" Ryo shouted. Suddenly a huge boot hit from behind Ryo. "Shut it! Damn kids" Cid shouted from his house. "Good shot!" Ryo said rubbing the back of his head.

For about an hour both Ryo and Oni sat on the roof looking up at the sky but. "Hey what's that?" Ryo said pointing off into the distance. "Oh no!" Oni said jumping up. "What is it?" Ryo asked. "I've got to hid" Oni said pulling on Ryo's arm. "Why" Ryo asked pulling his arm back. "The army they're..." Oni was cut short as an arrow came down by her leg. "Holy crap!" Ryo shouted. 

They quickly climbed down from the roof and into the living room where Feka was waiting. "What the hell is going on?" Ryo asked Feka. "The army, their demanding that the village hands over Oni" Feka said a bit too quick and Oni gasped. "What!? Why?" Ryo asked. "I don't know. But if we don't they're going to burn down the town and the library" Feka was in a panic and it was hard to understand him. "Good luck to them with the library." Ryo said thinking of Cid, "hehehe" Ryo mind laughed at the thought of Cid taking on an army. "What we gonna do?" Feka asked. Before anything could be said a loud voice was heard. "WE FIGHT!" the Mayor's voice screamed from outside. 

The 3 of them quickly ran outside, it was horrible, the house was already on fire, and they were under attack. "Feka now would be a good time to learn water magic." Ryo said as he drew his sword. "I'm on it," he said turning to Ryo's house. Ryo was confused with what to do, there was town's people and soldiers everywhere but suddenly 2 soldiers spotted them. "The girl!" one shouted. "Get them" the another, yelled. "Don't worry Oni I'll protect you" Ryo whispered before running at the 2 attacking men. Ryo's sword was powerful but big and he'd never really been in a real battle. He clashed sword with the first solider and the force of Ryo's sword combined with it's Lightning powers forced the poor man to go flying. The second soldier took a swing and Ryo rolled out the way. The soldier's sword made loud clink as it hit the floor and Ryo kicked out the man's legs out from under him. The solider hit the ground face first and Ryo climbed up and quickly put his hand to the man's back and fried him with lightning. Ryo stood over the body. Ryo had just killed 2 men. This kind of thing happened a lot of the time in this world with all the different kings and armies. But some how Ryo felt sorry for them. "Ryo look out," Oni Cried out from behind him and suddenly Ryo felt a hard blow come to the back of his head. 

Ryo fell forward from the blow and skidded across the floor kicking up dust. "Hey YOU!" Feka shouted. "Leave my friend alone" Feka began to charge up his energy. Ryo rolled over to see what was going on. Feka was standing by Ryo's house while the solider Charged at him. "Fire bright, Fire light, I call upon your power" Feka began to chant a spell. "BURNFLAME!" Feka shouted and the solider Suddenly stopped in a solid block of ice. "Good enough" Feka smiled. "Feka watch out" Ryo shouted as another solider joined the fight jumping up from behind Feka but before the man could get near him a huge bolt of lightning shot from across the area blasting the man into the sky. "Whoa that's some magic," Feka said. Oni ran over to him, her hands powered with electricity that jumped all over her arm "that was you, COOL!" Feka shouted. "We'll take later, we got an army to get rid of" Oni said "right" both Ryo and Feka, shouted. 

It took a good hour to get rid of the attacking army; the power of the village was stronger then they first thought. With all the mages and knights that live in the are for the combat info in the library the small army was nothing. The next day came quickly and Ryo Oni and Feka were packed and ready to go. They locked up Ryo's house said good bye to the village people and left. "So where we headed. "Feka asked as they left town. "We're going for the stone of lost souls," Oni said. "Any idea where that maybe?" Feka asked. "..." Oni stayed quiet. "What!?" Feka shouted. "Hey calm down.. I know" Ryo grinned. "Where?" Both Oni and Feka asked at the same time. "It's a royal treasure of King Sidney" Ryo said. "King Sidney? Well never get it" Feka said. "Yeh we will, King Sidney is both wise and kind he'll lend it to us" Ryo said. "What makes you so sure?" Feka asked. "How can anyone say no to a pretty face like this" Ryo said grabbing Oni and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Whatever you say," Feka said, and they began walking off into the countryside beginning their adventure.


	4. Chapter 4: friendship can only grow stro...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 4: friendship can only grow stronger. 

"Are we there yet?" Feka moaned as the group of 3 walked down a path through the seemingly endless wood. "No not yet" Oni told him. "How bout now?" Feka asked. "No not now ether" Ryo told him. "I'm hungry" Feka moaned again. "I'm tired, can we rest now, what's for tea?" as Feka continued to moan it was possible to see the vein appear on Ryo's forehead. "are we there now?" "SHUT UP!" Ryo screamed turning to face Feka. "If you say are we there yet one more time I swear..." Ryo's shouting was cut short by a rumble. "What was that?" Ryo turned back the other way he was facing. "Something's coming?" Oni said and she pulled out too weapons that Feka and Ryo had never seen before. "Get ready!" Oni told them as the ground rumbled again. Ryo drew his sword and gave it a little charge of lightning magic. Feka pulled out a metal rod. Now they waited listening to the footsteps of the monster, Suddenly without warning something big came crashing through the undergrowth and raored right in Ryo's face the smell alone could have killed Ryo. The monster was cover from head to toe in red fur and had a human shape body but the head of a wolf and a long tail. "ATTACK!" Feka screamed throwing a bolt of lightning at the wolf. It was meant to be a fireball but as long sit did damage Feka didn't care. Ryo was about to attack with his sword but there was 2 long bangs and the wolf's chest exploded with it's own blood. Ryo turned to see what it was. Oni pulled the trigger on her strange weapons again and they fired again. The closest thing Ryo had seen to this was a crossbow but these were fast louder and much much more powerful. Oni kept pulling the trigger to her weapons and soon the wolf monster was nothing but bloody pile on the floor, Oni clicked the too weapons and a part fell off each and out of that fell lot's of empty metal shells. Oni pulled out 2 more full one's and loaded them into her weapons. "Thanks for the help guy's" Oni smiled at Ryo and Feka who were starring at her weapons. "What are they, they rock!" Feka asked. "Their new technology, their called Pistols, type of firearms, but more know as Guns" Oni smiled throwing one to each of her friends. "Cool their like crossbows but just better in every way" Ryo said mouth still hanging open in amazement. "Be careful one shot can kill a person" Oni said. "I like I like, tell me more" Feka asked Oni. "Hmm there's 12 shot's per round then you have to reloaded." Oni told them. "Wow with a crossbow it's 1 shot then about 5 minutes reloading another arrow" Ryo said. "And these take a few seconds" Feka said and by mistake shot a tree "careful" Oni shouted. 

That night they camped out under the stars and the 4 moons. All they had was 3 sleeping bags and a campfire but that was good enough for them. Ryo was the only one still awake. Ryo just sat there not moving much and looking up at the sky, at the stars. Just after midnight Ryo felt a tap on his shoulder. "Thinking, I see" Feka said and sat next to him. Ryo nodded and kept looking up. "Ryo can I ask you something" Feka suddenly asked. "Sure what?" Ryo said still looking up. "Have you noticed anything odd about Oni" Feka asked. Ryo sat there quiet for a second. "I've noticed lot's of odd things, but you can't talk your not exactly normal" Ryo said again still looking up. "I really mean this Ryo" Feka said. "For once in my life I'm not joking around" Feka said and Ryo finally looked down. When Feka says this he means it. Ryo started to think. "I have noticed something," Ryo said. "Me too" Feka said. "Like that fact the army is after her and she hasn't told us" Feka said. "She keeps putting off telling us what she is" Ryo said. "What do you think she is?" Feka said. "I really don't know, but she's one powerful mage" Ryo said. "And those Pistols, I've never seen anything like them." Feka said. "I've 'thought' enough for one night" Ryo said and walked over to his sleeping bag, Feka yawned loudly, "your right I'm gonna go to sleep as well" Feka yawned and climbed into his sleeping bag. They both closed their eyes. "Don't let the bed bugs bite" Ryo said. Feka's eyes popped open "what bed bugs?" 

"WAKE UP LAZY BONES" Oni shouted at the too boys but they only rolled over. Oni waked over to Ryo and got close to his ear and in a mum like voice she said. "huni! wake up the school bus is here" Ryo popped open and sat up, "what's a school bus?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Hang around for 1000 years and you'll find out" Oni laughed. "What!?" Ryo said. "Never mind" Oni laughed again. "I cooked you both some breakfast" Oni smiled and seconds later Feka appeared with a knife and fork in his hands. "Wow you sure like your food" Oni smiled handing him some cooked meat. Feka and Ryo grabbed some and took a huge bite. "Wow tastes good," Ryo said with a mouth full. "What you mean good? it tastes great!" Feka said also with a mouth full. "But what is it" Ryo asked. "It's Chocobo" Oni smiled taking a bite herself. Both Feka and Ryo gained a look of shock. "BACO!" Ryo screamed hugging his meat. While Feka just stayed still not even blinking. "What's wrong, never tried Chocobo meat before?" Oni asked but didn't get a reply as Feka still hadn't moved and Ryo was now in tears. "Maybe Chocobo wasn't a good idea" Oni sighed. "Everyone loves it were I come from" Oni sighed again. 

that morning the gang was off and away, Oni was walking a little a head of the other 2. That morning it took some time for Oni to Get Feka back into the real world but it took even longer to get Ryo to remember that his beloved pet Chocobo was not the one Oni cooked but is safe back at Questona. Now they walked along the road happily. 

Soon a noise could be heard in the far distant, the sound of busy lives, people buying a selling, a market town? "Hey, you guys hear something?" Ryo asked the others "sounds like a town, cool!" Feka smiled at the thought of finally leaving the wood "it sounds like Questona on Market day" Ryo said, "Markets, Yay let's go" Oni said grabbing their arms and dragging them off toward the sounds of the "market" 

They ran into the small town and looked round, the houses were well built everyone having a brick wall and roof, unlike Questona where most houses had thatched roofs. Every where the floor was paved with cobblestones and in the center was a huge fountain surrounded by market stalls. "Oh wow" Oni's eyes glowed with excitement. "Let's go shopping" Oni turned to Ryo and yelling right in his face. "Sure why not, we made a few Gil from killing monsters" Ryo smiled looking around. "YAY!" Oni said and shot off into the busy market. "Girls" Ryo sighed. "Now what should we do Feka" Ryo said turning around. "Feka?" Ryo looked around to spot his friend. Ryo sighed again. "Why me"

The market was very busy at the moment. Maybe today was one of its best days. There was also a stall for everything, so far Feka had seen shop for fruit, other food, different colored chocobo's, weapons, a shop for each type. Feka stopped at the mage item shop. Here there were magic spells, items and weapons, but one had court his eye. A Rod, like his own but both ends had 3 spikes on them. "Cool!" Feka's eyes grew wide. "You like this weapon my friend?" the salesman asked him with a cheery voice. "Yes" Feka said picking it up. "I like you" the salesman told Feka. "You do?" Feka said looking up from the weapon in his hands. "I like you so I'm going to cut the prize in half" he told Feka. "You are cool" Feka smiled. "How much?" 

"5000Gil" 

"What!!!"

"Ok, ok 3000Gil"

"Hmm lower?"

"2000?"

"1000?"

"1500?"

"1250?"

"1300?"

"200?"

"Deal"

"Here" Feka finally handed over the money and ran off. The salesman looked at the money in his hand. "That kid's good" he said with a sigh.

Oni looked over the market wide eyed. Everything was so colorful and bright. "Hmm I need some ammo, but I could buy some clothes?" Oni thought to herself. Oni hopped over to the first shop. "Hello, your a pretty one" the weapon seer said. "You think so?" Oni smiled back. "Yeah, so what you after?" the weapon seller asked. "Ammo?" Oni told him. "What kind of ammo, fire arrows? Shotgun ammo? Normal arrows?" the weapon seller asked Oni. "9mm full metal, Duel pistol edition" Oni Smiled as the weapon seller stood shocked at her knowledge of ammunition. "What?" Oni said noticing his shocked look. "I'm sorry but most girls who ask for ammo, don't have a clue" he told Oni. "Heh, so you got any then?"

Ryo bumped into his millionth person in the market crowd and fell over. "Watch were your going?" Ryo shouted wiping off the mud water from a puddle that must be 5 days old. Ryo stood up and was knocked forward again this time bumping into someone else. Knocking who ever it is over and landing on them. Ryo shook away the feeling of being pushed about and noticed his head was resting between 2 large breasts belonging to a female werecat. "Do you mind?' she asked Ryo quite calmly. Ryo jumped up with shocked. "I'm really sorry," Ryo yelled holding out his hand to help her up. The werecat looked like any normal woman but with 2 huge cat ears, whiskers, paws and claws and not forgetting the long cattail. The only fur on her body was on her ears paws and tail. "Are you blushing?" the werecat said looking at Ryo's face. "No… I'm not looking at your… I mean... oh damn" Ryo finally gave up and sighed his face burning hot. "You're a cute little human" the catgirl smiled giving Ryo a small kiss on the cheek. Ryo smiled a dumb smile before fainting. 


	5. Chapter 5: Edd the hunter and the monste...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 5: Edd the hunter and the monster swordsman 

Ryo suddenly felt a cold splash of water hit his face. Ryo Blinked his eyes into focus to find that he was in a bar, poorly lit by the candles on the wall but many people were to busy getting drunk to notice. Ryo looked around, he was at a table with another guy. This guy hadn't noticed that Ryo was wake yet as he was busy drinking and watching the fight going on over in the corner of the pub. Ryo quickly noticed that this guy was no older then himself and had a huge 'Gun' next to his leg. His gun was bigger then Oni's, much bigger but he only had one. "Where am I" Ryo finally spoke. The guy turned on his seat to face Ryo. "Ah! Finally awake I see? Been out for a few hours" the guy told Ryo then right after he took a swig from his bottle. "How'd I get here?" Ryo asked siting up "found ya, I brought you here" the guy told Ryo. "Name's Edd, I'm a hunter" the guy said taking another swig from his bottle. "Name's Ryo" Ryo told Edd. "What's a hunter?" Ryo asked, "tell ya in a sec." Edd said then stood up. "HEY OLD GUY, another beer for my friend" Edd shouted over to the barman. The barman walked over and placed a bottle on the table and Edd passed him some Gil. "Drink up, it's on me" Edd said taking a large gulp from his own bottle. Ryo looked at the bottle before him. He could swear that what ever was in side was slowly eating through that glass. Ryo shrugged and took swig. "So what's a 'hunter" Ryo asked again. "People who use guns to hunt monsters" Edd told him. "Sounds fun" Ryo said taking a large swig after. "While most monsters drop money, I get extra as I'm a hunter. The bigger the catch the more Gil" Edd told him. "That's why I'm here," Edd said as Ryo drank the last of his drink. "Whoa these suuf hasss got some kick to at," Ryo said with a dumb smile. Edd raised an eyebrow. "So what's here to hunt?" Ryo asked. "Ah! That's the interesting part," Edd said getting in closer.

Oni sat on the edge of the fountain with Feka looking up at the stars. "Wonder where Ryo got too?" Feka said. Oni didn't say anything she just kept looking up. "Ah! I'm sure he's fine" Feka smiled, he moved and little closer to Oni, then a little more. "Feka what are you doing" Oni asked just as Feka's hand came down on her top. "Er? Nothing" Feka blushed and moved away. "Damn I miss Feena" Feka thought. The 2 of them sat there for little longer. Suddenly there was a loud bong as the town clock hit midnight. "Feka? Have you noticed that this town is a little empty now?" Oni asked Looking around at the empty market area, it was kinda creepy now, all the market stalls had been packed up most lights were out. "Feka I'm kinda scared" Oni said moving closer to him. Suddenly they heard a roar off in the distant then the sound of a tree falling over. "I think that's why the Town is empty now," Feka said with fear in his voice. Just then a shadow appeared at the entrance of the town. It was human shape and from where Feka and Oni sat they could see it held a thin sword. They watched in fear as it waked over to them, "what do we do?" Feka asked. "I don't know" Oni replied. The shadow got closer and soon it entered the light, it was a knight in back armor, it held a long thin sword that looked very sharp, but the thing they noticed most was that it didn't have a head. Oni was first to scream and Feka joined in. 

Oni grabbed Feka's arm and they both ran way and the headless knight followed them. Oni pulled them over to the first building and banged on the door. "Let us in" Oni shouted. "Please let us in," Feka shouted kicking the door. Feka turned around as Oni continued to knock at the door. "EP!" Feka squeaked as the saw the headless knight stand over him. Feka jumped out the way of his sword and Oni turned around. The knight's sword stuck into the door right next to Oni's head. Oni quickly jumped away and pulled out her pistols and fired. All the bullet's bounced off the knight's armor and quickly Oni ran out of ammo. She quickly released the clip from her too pistols and they clattered on the floor. Oni went to reload but the knight was fast and it hit Oni across the face with the back of its fist. Oni fell to the floor and looked up the knight stood over her, sword ready to kill. Suddenly a loud blast came from behind the knight, the knight was sent flying over Oni and crashed just a little distance away. Oni turned back to look where the knight had been standing to see Ryo, "what was that?" Oni asked, "new friend" Ryo smiled helping Oni up. Edd walked up behind Ryo and pulled apart of his gun back making a click reloading it. "Nothing beats a pump action shotgun," Edd said resting the end of the shotgun on his shoulder. "Thank you" Oni said to Edd. "Names Edd let's talk later" Edd said "guy's watch out" Feka screamed. Ryo quickly pulled out his sword and blocked the oncoming attack from the knight. "Guys run" Ryo said. And Oni quickly ran out of dangers way. Edd stepped back and fired his gun blasting the knight away again. "Thanks" Ryo said and got ready for another attack. Ryo and Edd watched as the knight climbed up again. "Damn this guy doesn't give up," Edd said reloading as well. The knight turned and ran at amazing speed towards the too. Before anyone could move the knight punched Edd, knocking him to the floor. Ryo attacked but the knight blocked with his own sword. The knight quickly pulled back his sword and swung it cutting deep into Ryo's arm. Ryo screamed in pain and fell to one knee holding his arm, this being his first injury in battle. The knight lifted his sword high into the air and went to bring it down into Ryo. Ryo closed his eyes awaiting the sharp end to strike his body but it never came. Ryo opened one eye and saw Oni in front of him. She held the Knight's sword with her hands. Oni hands quickly charged with lightning magic and shocked the knight. The knight fell to its knees then landed face down on the floor. "How'd you do that? His sword should of cut right through you?" Ryo asked as Oni helped him up. "We can't beat him," Oni suddenly said. "Why is that?" Edd asked. "Because he is already dead" Oni told them. They all heard a noise from behind them. "We must run the knight is coming" Oni said but before they could move a sword bade burst out of Oni's chest. "SH*T" Ryo screamed. "Damn that's nasty," Edd said. Oni was slowly lifted off her feet and into the air her blood was poring from the open wound. Edd quickly pulled back the end of his gun and reloaded. "Eat this sh*t head" Edd said and blew the knight in half by firing at point blank range. The knight's too half fell down to the ground, as did Oni. "ONI!" Ryo and Feka screamed. Ryo got down and held Oni head off the floor. "Are you ok?" Feka asked. "I'll be fine," Oni asked with a cough. Too everyone surprise Oni stood up unhurt. "Damn why won't you give up" Edd shouted from behind them. "Why is everything always behind us?" Feka said as they turned around. Again the knight had gotten up and was in one-piece again holding Edd up by the neck. "There's only one thing to do" Oni said walking over to the knight. "Oni what are you doing." Ryo shouted to her. "This" Oni said as she pulled back her hand and balled it into a fist and slammed it right thought the knight's armor. Oni face showed an angry look she showed her teeth as she growled with this anger. "Oni?" Ryo said as he watched. "Monster from Hell return to where you belong" Oni screamed at the monster. With her free hand Oni formed a ball of energy and rammed it through the knight armor coursing it to exploded. The knight was gone. "What the Fu*k just happened?" Feka said. "What ever happened it's over" Oni turned back to the group. "Well the bounty points on that baby went through the roof" Edd smiled. "The rooms for the Inn are on me" Edd shouted and they began to walk off. But Ryo stayed looking at the stop where the knight once stood. "There's something not right about this" Ryo said thinking about what he just saw. "I don't know why but for a split second Oni wasn't Oni" Ryo said to himself. "I saw Wings"


	6. Chapter 6: the Great plains

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 6: the Great plains

It was the next morning and everyone had gotten a great night sleep, but Ryo didn't, he was up all night 'thinking' 

"Well then guy's let's get going" Feka smiled standing at the entrance of Town. "Well goodbye…er… what's the name of this town?" Ryo asked. "It's called Great Market Town" Oni said looking up at the sign over the entrance. "A market town called market town. Works for me" Feka said. "Kupo" a small voice came from behind Feka. "Hey what's this?" Feka said stepping aside. There stood on 2 legs was a cat type creature. With white fur, 2 little bat wings and a pompom on it's head. "It's a Moogle" Ryo said. "WOW! It's so cute" Oni smiled getting down to her knees to hug it. "I have a letter for Ryo" the Moogle said. "Oh wow it can talk" Oni hugged it tighter. "A letter for me" Ryo said walking over to it and taking the small piece of paper. Ryo read the note while Oni played with the pompom on the moogle's head. "What's it say?" Feka asked. "I know who you really are?" Ryo read aloud. "What's that mean?" Oni asked. "I don't know" Ryo told them. "It's probably nothing," Ryo said throwing the note to the floor. "Let's go" Ryo said walking through the town entrance. "Hey where you guy's going" a familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned around to see Edd. "Leaving for a adventure and you didn't tell ME" Edd shouted walking over to them. "You wanna come?" Ryo asked. "Yeh, you guys interest me" Edd smiled. "And I thought you might like this" Edd said throwing Oni small brown bag. "It's magic compass?" Oni said taking a small stone from the bag. "Thanks Edd" Ryo said. "Come on guys let's move then" Feka shouted. 

A few minutes later the gang was far from Great market town surround by vast plains of knee high grass and passed the pains were huge mountains. "Now would be a good time to try that compass" Edd said turning to the group. "Sure" Oni said holding the small stone in her hands. "Ok Stone please tell me which way the lost soul stone is?" Oni said to the stone. Quickly the stone began to glow and in the dark green glass the stone was made of an arrow appeared. "Wow" Feka said looking into the stone. "I guess we head north then," Ryo said looking north. "Well then, shall we" Edd said walking ahead of the group. 

The group had walked all day and the plains still showed no signs of ending. The sun was slowly coming down from the sky and the 4 moons were bout to take its place. Now was a good time to set up camp. Oni burned down an area of grass to use for the camp while Edd and Ryo went for firewood. They came back half an hour later with lots of it and that night they all sat round the campfire talking. "I still haven't seen the end to this grass yet" Ryo said. "Nothing is endless so there has to be an end." Oni said. "This is the Great Plains, it's not endless but it's damn long" Edd said. "Also it's said that creatures from millions of years ago still inhabit this land" Edd told them. "I've heard of these creatures," Oni said. "Their called dinosaurs, kind of like giant lizards" Oni told everyone. "So they're friendly?" Feka asked. "Quite the opposite, I'm afraid" Oni told him. "So that means?" Feka said, "we're screwed" Ryo said. "Well we haven't seen any today," Edd said. "And if we do I'm sure they're have a good bounty price" Edd smiled thinking to himself and started to laugh. "O…k" Ryo said with a worried smile. "Well time for some sleep" Oni yawned and climbed into her sleeping bag. "Yeh, sleep is good" Ryo yawned and quickly climbed into his sleeping bag. Then both Edd and Feka climbed into theirs without a word, but Feka did start checking for 'bedbugs. 

It must be about an hour later when Feka was woken by the sound of heavy breathing in his ear. "Heh! Feena I love you too" Feka smiled as he felt the hot air on his neck. Feka's eyes popped open. "Feena's not here," Feka said looking into the eyes of huge lizard. "EP!" Feka said shocked. "Shut up Feka" Ryo moaned rolling over half-asleep. "DINOSAUR!" Feka shouted and everyone woke up. Feka was right about there being a dinosaur but what he didn't mention that there was huge field full of them. 

Moments later Ryo, Edd, Feka and Oni were running for their lives across the plains. "Well we found some dinosaurs," Ryo said while running. "If I remember rightly these are called raptors" Oni shouted to everyone. "I don't care what they're called, someone just tell them to piss off," Feka shouted. Slowly everyone became slower as they ran out of breath. They looked round and the night was quiet again. "Where'd they go?" Edd said "dunno?" Ryo huffed. "Get ready everyone, they'll be back" Oni told everyone and everyone pulled out their weapon. 

Just as Oni said that Raptors began jumping out of the long grass attacking with their razor claws and teeth. Oni let all hell loose and opened fire with both pistols while Edd Blow others into small pieces with his shotgun. Feka kept them at bay with a combo of kicks and blows from his new weapon. And last Ryo Charged his hands with the power of lightning and fired away once some overgrown lizards got near him. Soon the area was filled with blood and raptor parts. "Damn these things are fast," Feka said holding his open chest wound. "Those claws could rip through a man in one go" Ryo said wiping away the think blood that ran down over his eyes turning his vision red. Oni pulled out some bottles and snapped off the tops. "Lucky I went on a shopping spree" she said as she threw the bottles over Feka and Ryo. The bottles shattered letting the liquid that was once inside rain down over them. Suddenly both Feka and Ryo felt a wonderful feeling as their body completely healed and all their cuts closed up and the all the pain vanished. "Wow that felt good," Ryo said wiping some of the left over blood. "Better then sex" Feka joked. "Yeh right you've done that" Edd smiled breaking open a potion to drink. "You want one Oni" Edd asked pulling out another bottle. "No thank you, I'm fine" Oni smiled and reloaded her guns for the next battle. Everyone turned and starred at her. "After THAT! And your FINE?" Feka said. "Yes" Oni, said. "Any normal person would at lest feel a bit drained for energy?" Edd said still starring. "Hey she's just lucky," Ryo said standing up for Oni. "Now you mention it I do feel a bit tired" Oni lied. "See" Ryo, said feeling that he'd just proven a point. "Anyway let's go before more raptors turn up" Feka said so everyone quickly left. "Another one for the list" Ryo thought as they walked across the plains. "Wonder what surprises Oni has for us?" Ryo smiled after. 

It was 3 days later and the gang had yet to find the end of Great Plains but the lucky thing was no other raptors had turned up. After 4 days of just walking things was getting very boring and Feka had a sock forced down his throat after 1 day of his boring nagging. When things looked their worst something turned up. Out of nowhere they found a town, but this was a ghost town, no one appeared to be living here as all the houses where boarded up and everything was overgrown with vines and plants. The town wasn't too big but the ground was paved with cobblestones and the houses where built just like Great Market Town. In fact the place looked just like Great Market Town but overgrown, smashed up a little and only ¼ of its size. "Where are we?" Ryo said looking at the old buildings. "This is amazing" Edd said also looking around. "Not really, it's just a old crapy town" Feka said. "There was once a trade route through the Great Plains but suddenly, the half way point disappeared. That half way point is this town" Edd told everyone. There was a moment of silence until. "HALF WAY!!!!!" Feka screamed. "It maybe half way, but this Town hasn't been seen in over 50 years" Edd said still looking around in amazement. "Well as we're here and the sun is going down, I'm sure we can find somewhere to crash for the night" Ryo said and everyone nodded. 


	7. Chapter 7: with every turn there’s a new...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 7: with every turn there's a new face

The gang quickly split up to look around the ghost town, Ryo looked towards what looked like the market area, Edd thought about looking in the near by building while Feka and Oni thought they'd just wonder about. 

Edd walked up to a door in a side ally and went to open it but the door didn't budge. Edd then tried kicking it but that didn't help, he then moved on to ramming it with his shoulders but that only moved it a little. Next Edd thought about the huge Shotgun hanging by his left leg in its holster. Edd quickly pulled it out holding it only with one hand, he pulled the trigger and blew the door off it's hinges. Edd smiled and blew the smoke coming out the end of the shotgun. "Nothing beats a pump action shotgun" Edd smiled quoting himself. Edd carefully moved the pieces of the door out his way and walked in. the first room Edd came to was dark, not really that surprising in a ghost town. Edd pulled out a flare from his backpack and lit it, this worked great as the whole room lit up allowing Edd to see the many raptors that were fast asleep on the floor. "Oh Sh*t" Edd whispered. 

Oni walked down one of the small allies that seemed to be everywhere in this town. It was getting dark very quickly but unlike most night's Oni has shared with the others there were no stars this night. Oni came to the end of the ally and looked round the corner. She had come to a main street. A long road went from left to right and at the side of this road were the remains of what looked like shops. Oni stepped out into the street and as she did something whizzed passed her head making her jump. Oni spun around to see a boy about her age standing next to a spear that had been forced between 2 cobblestones, possibly this was what flew by Oni's head. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" the boy called to her as he pulled the spear from the floor. "I was about to ask the same thing" Oni told him. "I asked first," he said to Oni. "I don't have anything to say to someone who would throw a spear at a lady" Oni said to the rude boy. The teen raised the spear pointing it at Oni. "You are no lady Demon!" the boy said with an angry look. "WHAT!" Oni screamed at him pulling out her weapons. "You think guns scare me" the boy smiled and with that Oni opened fire at him, 

Ryo looked up at sky looking for a star but finding none. "The moons are angry," Ryo said to himself. "What?" Feka said turning around to face Ryo. "When the sky shows no stars the moons are angry" Ryo said still looking up at the sky. "Whatever" Feka said turning away looking back at the fountain. "Ya know, I worry about you sometimes, you and your star thing" Feka said aloud while he looked over the fountain. "What do you find so interesting about the sky anyway Ryo?" Feka asked putting his hand into the cold water of the fountain. Feka quickly pulled it out after he found something at the bottom. "Ooo a high potion" Feka smiled then put it into his backpack. Feka turned around. "You never did answer my question Ryo" Feka said drying his hands on his shirt. "Ryo?" Feka said when he noticed he was alone. 

Edd tiptoed through the room filled with raptors being careful so he didn't wake any of them. Suddenly from across the room Edd heard a sound, "SH*T" Edd said as he saw a raptor slowly wake up. The raptor opened its eyes and stood up and shook off the sleepiness. There was aloud click and the end of something Cold was pressed against it's head just a little right of its eye, "you better rethink that waking up thing before something bad happens to ya" Edd said to the raptor which growled back at him. "To late" Edd smiled and pulled the trigger on his gun blowing the raptor's brain over the nearest wall. All the other raptors instantly woke up growling as their sleep was interrupted. "Let's roll" Edd smiled pulling on the pump action shotgun so he could fire again. All the raptors turned to him and quickly began running at him but with the wide range on his gun Edd could take down a few in one shot. Edd fired 3 shots taking down 7 raptors but one got thought his line of firing and bit into Edd's left arm. Edd yelled in pain and threw the raptor from him. "Oh you gone pissed me off now" Edd growled at it. He quickly puled out some ammo for his gun and just as quickly loaded it into this shotgun. "You see this" Edd said to the raptors that were surrounding him. "This here is explosive ammo" Edd smiled and fired a shot blowing 5 raptors into billions of burning pieces. All the others looked around at the mess. "Anyone else want to try me" Edd asked pulling on his gun to reload. 

Oni continued her rage as she fired all her ammo at the boy, but this boy was fast he jumped every bullet and then jumped up on top of a building. "When will you people learn, powerful weapon don't get you any where" the boy smiled. "WHO ARE YOU!" Oni screamed at him. The boy flicked his hair out of his eyes as he had a lot of it and most hung down over his eyes. "My name is Datch and you have taken you last breath" the boy smiled and jumped into the air. As Datch's spear neared Oni she grabbed it hold Datch in the air. "Just what I expected" Datch smiled then using his spear he pushed off jumping over Oni and kicking her in the back. Oni was painfully forced forward and landed on her arms and knees while Datch landed on his feet. "Why are you afraid?" Datch asked Oni. "What do you mean?" Oni asked climbing up from the floor. Oni chest hurt from that hard landing and her blood dripped from her mouth. "You are scared of yourself," Datch said as he faced away from her. "You're scared that others will also be afraid of you" Datch told her then he started walking away. Oni thought about what he said, but it only messed up her head. 

Ryo walked down the long ally the darkness was creeping in on him, it was passed mid night. Ryo made it out into the open street to find nothing, he could have swore he heard Oni's gunshots come from here. Suddenly Ryo heard something fly toward him. Ryo wiped out his sword and hit the on coming object with his sword knocking it to the floor. "You are fast," a voice said and a teenager jumped down from a building to retrieve his spear. "Who are you" Ryo held his sword with 2 hands pointing the end of the blade at his attacker. "My name is Datch," the teen said. "I thought this town hadn't been seen in 50 years," Ryo shouted at Datch. "You are confused" Datch told Ryo. "Well I am now," Ryo said still holding his sword in the same way. "You don't even know who you are" Datch smiled flicking his hair out his face. "What the hell is that dumb ass question?" Ryo shouted at Datch who only laughed back. "I've had enough of this crap" Ryo said and charged at the boy who only threw a small ball at the floor what exploded into cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared Datch was gone. "I can't wait to leave this dump," Ryo said. 


	8. Chapter 8: hunter’s festival

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 8: hunter's festival

The night air was cold and the sky had yet to show any stars as Ryo stood in a daze. Another twist in his adventure. "You don't even know who you are" Datch's words echoed in Ryo's head. What did he mean? 

Oni stood starring at the sky. "You're scared that others will also be afraid of you" Datch's words still echoed in her head. "You're scared that others will also be afraid of you" the words came again forcing Oni to her knees. "Leave me alone" She screamed. "It's true and you know it is" Datch's voice came through the darkness. "I know" Oni was in tears. "But they will be afraid, everyone else has" Oni Told Datch. "That's everyone else, how do you know what Ryo will say or what Feka may say" Datch's voice was cold and true. Oni looked up from the floor her mouth full of blood and her checks covered with her tears. "How do you know their names?" Oni asked but Datch only smiled and then disappeared into the darkness of the night. "WHO ARE YOU" Oni screamed up at the sky.

At the same time across town and down a small ally. "Where the hell is everyone?" Feka asked himself. There was a sudden noise from inside a building to Feka's left. "Hello?" Feka said creeping over to a window. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the window shattered as a raptor burst through it making Feka scream in shock. Feka Kicked the Raptor when he noticed it was dead; well anyone would have a hard time living with out a head. Again another sound was heard and Feka readied his weapon. "Bastards" a voice said from inside the building "Edd?" Feka said as Edd fell out the door. "The one and only" Edd said doing a stupid pose but blowing a hole in the door next to him. "I meant to do that" Edd smiled. "Hey where's Ryo and Oni" Edd asked. "I dunno" Feka told him. "Well let's find them I hate raptors already," Edd said and they both walked off.

About an hour later everyone met up again they looked at each other but nothing was said and they left the small town quickly. Datch stood atop a building watching them with a smile. "Soon" he smiled. 

For the next 3 days nothing was said it was deadly silent and Feka couldn't take it. 

"SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" Feka suddenly screamed. "Look" Ryo said pointing off into the distant, there in front of them was a town, a big town at the foot of a mountain. "We did it" Oni yelled with a smile. "Let's go" Edd said running off and everyone else followed cheering with happiness forgetting everything that had happened in the plains. 

It was early morning when they entered the town and it was filled with people. Edd quickly turned to the gang. "Welcome to hunter's stop" Edd smiled "is this your hometown?" Ryo asked "Yup!" Edd smiled. "What's with all the decorations?" Feka asked looking at all the things hanging from the buildings. "Huh!?" Edd turned around. "Oh wow! It's the hunter's festival" Edd shouted with joy. "A festival!" the others shouted with excitement. "I got back just in time" Edd said, "we must go see the Village elder!" Edd told them.

Edd quickly dragged the others across the town and into a huge building at the end. They all walked into a huge hall what was decorated just like the rest of town. At the end of the hall was an elderly man with too guards whom they walked over to. "Welcome back Edd I trust your hunting went well" the elder said in a deep voice. "Yes Elder it went very well. And I made some friends whom could make some great hunters themselves." Edd finished and turned to the others. The elder stood up and walked over to them giving them a good look. "A lively bunch by the looks of it, please may I look at your hands" the Elder said to the group. "My hands?" Ryo asked. "It's a Village tradition to read the hands of new hunters" Edd told them. "Ok" Ryo smiled holding out his hand and the elder looked closely at it. "Oh my!" the elder said. "What is it?" Ryo asked. "You have killed a Rock Guardian, many soldiers, many raptors and the master swordsman" the Elder told Ryo. "A Rock Guardian!" Oni shouted. "Those are made by Demons to protect powerful weapons" Oni told everyone. "Made by demons? I never knew that" the elder said then moved onto Oni. "Hmm you have defeated a wolf man, the master swordsman and also many raptors" the elder told Oni. "ME next!" Feka shouted with a smile, "in a minute" the Elder told Feka who crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled something. "I want to ask you great honor" the elder told Ryo and Oni. "You are the best hunter couple I've seen, I wish that you be the festival Couple" the elder asked them "COUPLE!!" both Ryo and Oni screamed and Feka burst into laughter. "Ryo, Oni, the Festival Couple is the biggest honor my Village can give. It would be very rude if you didn't except it" Edd said holding back laughter. "That is very true," the Elder said. "Well it can't hurt" Oni said and Ryo looked shocked. "That's what Justin said," Feka said to Ryo. "Who?" Oni asked. "Tell the town, the festival will start tonight." The Elder shouted out. 

Minutes later everyone was given a room at the hotel and of course Ryo and Oni got the 'Couple's room'. The Elder opened the door to the coupe's room and Ryo and Oni entered then the door was shut. "Ah! There's only one bed!" Oni said with shock. "Well this is the couple's room" Ryo said jumping on the bed. "Ooo comfy" Ryo smiled. "Ryo that's not helping" Oni told him. "I know" Ryo smiled again. 

Edd kicked down the front door to the pub and walked in. "HERE'S EDDY" Edd shouted and everyone looked at him. "Welcome back Edd, did the hunting go well?" the barkeeper asked. "Great, I got the master swordsman" Edd smiled. The pub went silent. "Didn't think I'd do it did ya?" Edd smiled. A few minutes later Edd got himself a drink and went over to 'his' table to find someone in it. "Hey you, get off my table" Edd yelled at the boy. The boy flicked his hair out from his eyes and took sip of his drink. "I don't see your name on it" the boy smiled sipping his drink again. "Look buddy, when ever I'm in this bar that's MY table" Edd said pulling out his shotgun. "Stupid humans, do you really think it's the weapon that makes the man?" the boy laughed. "Don't push me" Edd growled at him. "Maybe I want to push you" the boy smiled and with that Edd emptied out 3 shots at the guy. In the blink of an eye the boy was gone the pub was silent and the chair was filled with ammo. Edd turned around to see the boy smiling at him. He flicked some hair out of his face once again. "What are you?" Edd said stepping back. "You can't even begin to understand" the boy smiled and with the same speed he used to dodge the bullets he punched Edd in the chest sending him though 'his' table. The boy turned to the barman. "My spear" he demanded. The barman quickly picked it up and threw it to him. With that the boy left the bar. 


	9. Chapter 9: party crashers

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 9: party crashers

"Ryo please I want to take a bath," Oni said to Ryo as he lay on the bad doing nothing. "Go down the pub or something?" Oni asked him. Oni had now spend 15 minutes trying to get Ryo to leave the room as she just found out that the only bath was built into the floor of the bedroom. "It's your own fault Oni, you wanted to do this couple thing" Ryo smiled. He loved being annoying. "Fine if you don't want to leave that's ok with me" Oni said and walked over to the bath, she took of her top and threw it at Ryo. Ryo's mouth dropped open in shock as Oni climbed into the bath. "Are you happy now?" Oni asked laying in the bath facing away from him. Oni waited for a bit, "Ryo?" Oni lent right back so she could see the room upside down. Ryo was still there but he didn't move he stayed with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Hope you get stuck like that" Oni said and started to clean herself. 

By the time Ryo recovered from the shock it was time for the festival, first there was a huge feast with more then enough food for the whole town. Ryo and Oni sat at the head of the table with the village elder at one side and Feka then Edd on the other side. Of course Feka loved it all that food and it was all you can eat. "So what did you get up to in your room all day?" Edd asked with a smile. Both Ryo and Oni went Red. "Whoa! That was fast" Feka smiled dumbly with a mouth full. "Nothing like that you hentai obsessed pervert," Oni yelled at him. "Hentai?" Feka asked. "Never mind" Oni sighed. Both Ryo and Edd laughed at this. 

Quickly after the feast there was music played in the town center and everyone began to dance to it. Ryo walked over to Oni in the crowd. "Hasn't been too hard yet!" Ryo said to Oni. "Huh?" Oni said confused. "This couple thing" Ryo told her. "Not to hard" Oni said back. "And I'm sorry bout the bath thing, I should of left you" Ryo said to Oni. "Aww that's cute" Oni smiled and Ryo went Red. "But I did enjoy it" Oni smiled again. "What? Then you don't mind doing it again" Ryo smiled dumbly. "Hah! Not in this life time" Oni laughed and Ryo sighed. There was moment of silence between them and they listened to the music being played. "Wanna dance?" Ryo asked going very red. "I'd love to" Oni smiled taking his hand and pulled him out into the crowd. For a while they danced together they even danced to the slow songs. "Ryo, you're a good dancer" Oni told him in a slow dance. "I am, I thought I sucked" Ryo laughed. Oni put her head up against Ryo's chest and closed her eyes as they danced making Ryo gasped in shock. "You're a great guy Ryo" Oni told him. "Ep!" Ryo said in a small voice. 

From a distant Feka sat watching them. "Brings a tear to your eye don't it" Feka said with a sniff. "No not really" Edd said dully. "You no fun" Feka said crossing his arms. "I'll show you something funny. Feka stood from the bench he was siting on and walked over to Ryo and Oni. "Hey guys" Feka shouted to them "hey Feka" Ryo shouted back with a wave, so Oni looked at him crossly. "Hey if your the Festival couple shouldn't you of kissed by now?" Feka said a little bit louder then Ryo wanted him to. Ryo and Oni suddenly found everyone looking at them. "KISS" Feka shouted so everyone else continued to watch. "Feka if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you" Ryo growled through his teeth. "Ryo?" Oni said so Ryo turned his head to her. Suddenly Ryo felt her lips press against his. 

Moments later Ryo and Oni were siting away from the group not talking until. "I got kinda court up in the moment" Oni formed a little smiled while going red and looking down at the floor. There was a moment of silence. "Yeh I kinda did too" Ryo laughed putting his hand on the back of his head. "Kinda? That kiss must of lasted over a minute" a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a girl like most people they met she was their age. "Who are you?" Ryo asked. "My name's Alex and don't forget that" her voice was suddenly cold and evil. Seconds later the music came to a sudden stop. "Hello people, I've come to said that this party is over" boy on the stage yelled into the mike. Ryo and Oni jumped up. "Can we ever have a night peace in this world" Ryo groaned. Datch stood on the stage laughing. "So you people want a show, just watch his" Datch smiled throwing the mike to one side. Datch crossed his arms over his chest hiding his face as well, then he began to glow. "What's going on?" Edd asked as they all met up in front of the stage. As they watched on top of Datch's head appeared 2 dark blue horns then the skin on his hand up to his elbows changed dark blue then after that a demon tail appeared behind him then from his back burst 2 huge dark blue devil wings. "A demon" someone from the crowd screamed and every but Ryo, Oni Feka and Edd ran for their lives. Datch removed his arms from over his face and laughed. His eyes had changed to vary dark blue and there were blue stripes running over his checks and as he laughed 2 fangs could be seen in his mouth. "Pathetic humans" Datch laughed and fired ball of fire out the end of his hand what landed in the screaming crowd of people. "Hey you, leave them alone" Edd screamed holding his gun at Datch's head. "Oh it's you from the bar, now that WAS pathetic" Datch laughed. "Don't piss me off, this time I won't miss" Edd screamed at him. "You won't even have time to pull the trigger" Datch smiled and Edd went to pull the trigger. Just as Edd did he was hit from behind the force threw him into the front of the stage right before Datch. The others gasped as another demon stood where Edd once stood. It was Alex was she had grown the same Demon parts as Datch but hers were Dark Red. "Hiya!" she smiled in a friendly way but this faded as Edd put his Shotgun right up against her head. "Try this on for size" Edd smiled and pulled the trigger sending Alex flying across the area. Edd's mouth dropped open as Alex climbed up and shook her head. "Ouch! That hurt, your mean" Alex said in a babyish way. "Sh*t! That's impossible," Feka shouted. "Come on guys" Ryo shouted pulling out his sword. "Let's get them" 


	10. Chapter 10: a secret power

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 10: a secret power

Ryo ran towards Datch putting all his power into his attack, Datch only stood and smiled, then as Ryo's sword came close to Datch he blocked it with his spear. Ryo kept pushing with his sword against Datch's Spear. "A little help over here" Ryo shouted. 

On the other side of town Feka and Edd did Batted against Alex. "Come on human's, don't go easy on me" Alex laughed picking Feka up by his neck as she floated over 4 meters in the air. "Kinda busy here Ryo" Feka choked. Edd run up under Alex and took aim with his gun. Alex looked down and smiled, then threw Feka down on top of him. "Get off of me damn mage" Edd shouted at Feka who was out cold. "Damn" Edd mumbled trying to shift Feka off him. 

Back on the stage Datch threw Ryo on to the hard cobblestone floor where he skidded along digging up the stones and making a long hole in the floor. "I know you can do better" Datch laughed landing in front of Ryo. Ryo charged up his magic and fired a bolt of electricity as he jumped up. "What was that?" Datch asked knocking the blast aside with the back of his hand. The long line of light shot into the sky and came crashing down in the distance. Ryo tried again and Datch again knocked it aside. "You can't beat me" Datch smiled slowly waking over to him. Ryo charged up more and fired more magic from each of his hands. The beams of electricity hit Datch head on but it didn't even faze him but Ryo kept firing. Datch made it in front of Ryo and he stood centimeters away from him. "There's only one way you can possible beat me," Datch said lifting his hand above his head. "Who are you?" Datch asked. "I am Ryo Toledo" Ryo screamed his full name. "Wrong answer but I'll give half points" Datch said bringing down his hand to strike Ryo. 

Oni stood in fear watching everyone fight the too demons and lose badly. "They can't win" Oni said to herself. "They can't even match a demon's power" Oni continued talking to herself. Suddenly Ryo came crashing down on the ground in front of Oni. "RYO!" she screamed. Oni went to go help him but Datch landed before her. "Oni, there you are!" Datch smiled. Oni fell back and tried to crawl away but Datch flew around in front of her. "Aren't you going to help your friends?" Datch asked. "How can I?" Oni asked shaking with fear. "Oh I'm sure you know that answer" Datch smiled. "I can't do that," Oni cried. "Leave her alone" Ryo yelled still lying on the floor in great pain. "Shut up you" Datch said and Ryo suddenly burst into flames. "Stop it" Oni screamed. "Then make me" Datch smiled.

"I can't"

"Yes you can" 

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why are you forcing me?" Oni screamed with tears running down her face. "I have an idea" Datch smiled turning to Ryo who had finally put out the flames. Datch bent down and picked up Ryo by his shirt. "How about I snap his neck" Datch smiled. "Please don't" Oni shouted holding her hand out to Ryo. 

Edd fire wildly as Alex flew around in the sky. "Come on hunter, hit me" She shouted down to him. "If you want me to hit you come down here so I can shove my gun up your ass" Edd shouted at her. Alex quickly landed in front of him. "So hit me," She asked him. Suddenly Alex raised her hand pointing it to her left. Alex's hand lit up and a ball off fire shot out of it and countered another. "Nice try mage" Alex said to Feka who threw another at her what was countered with another fireball. There was a loud bang as Edd's shotgun went off and Alex's left Wing was blown off in a fiery explosion. "AH! Sh*t" Alex screamed in pain falling to her knees. Edd put in his shotgun more ammo and pointed it at Alex. Edd's mouth dropped open as he saw Alex's face, she was crying. Even if she was killer demon she had feelings too, but then again Edd was a tight bastard. Alex's other wing was blown off by Edd's shotgun. "Pay back time" Edd said walking over to Alex who was covered in her own blood. Edd raised his gun up to her forehead. "I'm so sorry," Alex cried to him. "Game over" Edd said evilly too her firing his shotgun from point blank. Alex's body jumped up into the air and landed a few meters away. "Those who lend a horrible life, die a horrible death" Edd said coldly with a smile. 

Oni stood watching as Datch slowly crushed Ryo's neck, making him cry out in pain. "Please stop" Oni cried. "You know how," Datch said still crushing Ryo's neck. "Put him down" Edd shouted pointing his gun at Datch. Datch lifted one hand and imprisoned Edd in ice. Datch quickly turned back to Ryo and hit him on the side of his neck, this time Ryo didn't cry out but feel lifeless to the floor. Suddenly there was aloud scream of anger "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE" Oni screamed as too dark purple demon Wings burst from her back. Oni continued to scream as a tail and horns appeared. Oni stopped and got ready for battle holding her fist up to punch. "That's right Oni, show everyone who you are" Datch smiled. "Shut up" Oni shouted at him taking off and punching him across the face. "Very good" Datch smiled

Feka crawled over to Ryo's body and pulled out a potion. "I'm so glad I got this" Feka said throwing it over Ryo where it broke and rained over him. Ryo suddenly coughed as the power of the phoenix gave him life. Feka quickly got out another potion and did the some to stop the Pain and Ryo sat up. "Where am I?" Ryo asked. "Don't worry Oni is taking care of everything" Feka told him.

Oni and Datch continued to fight high above the town. Oni quickly Kneed Datch in the stomach then elbowed him in the back all within the space of a second. Datch then punched Oni across the face while using fire on her. Oni's burning Body fell to the ground and she landed hard on her back. Datch smiled flying off into the night. "My job here is done" he laughed to himself. 

It was late in the morning and it was still very dark. None of the houses in the town had been damaged and all the people that were hurt were healed. Now everyone was sleep apart from Oni who sat in the hotel bar area in front of the fireplace watching the fire dance. "So they all know now" Oni sighed. Oni lent forward and placed her hand in the fire. When she pulled it out the tips of her fingers where on fire. Funny how small fires like this felt kinda good on her skin but fire from magic hurt. She watched the fire sit on her fingers and wondered if humans could do this. Suddenly there were footsteps behind her. "Hey" Ryo said siting down next to her. Oni stayed quiet. "What's on you mind?" Ryo asked. Oni was silent for a few more seconds. "You hate me now don't you" Oni sniffed. "Hate you?" Ryo asked. "I hid away the fact I was a demon then I let the guy kill you" Oni sniffed again. "Hey people get scared you can't help that" Ryo told her. "Really?" Oni said. "I've lost so many friends because I'm a demon, it hurt so much" Oni said letting a few tears roll down her soft checks. "Hey stop crying, if they were your real friends they would have stayed, like me" Ryo comforted her. "Thank you Ryo" Oni said hugging him. "Come on, let's go to bed" Ryo said as they stood up. "I'll even sleep on the floor for you" Ryo told her. "I don't mind," she said back with a little sniff. Just as they left the room Ryo's mind screamed. "Score!" 

On a far continent miles away from Ryo and Oni Datch walked up to the keep of castle. The too soldiers on guard instantly crossed their spears in his way. "State your business." One ordered him. Datch stood there for a second then suddenly the guards burst into flames and he walked passed. Datch walked into the main hall of the castle then getting down to one knee. "Sir I bring good news" he said to the king of this continent. "Please tell" the king asked. "I have found another demon like you asked. You were right Oni was indeed a powerful demon" Datch told the king. "Excellent, now you must find another one, then my plans with be almost complete," the king asked of him. "I think I have already found one" Datch smiled "don't think I've finished with you Oni" Datch laughed. 


	11. Chapter 11: please don’t say you hate me

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 11: please don't say you hate me

It was early morning and the sun light streamed in through the open window onto Ryo's face. Ryo's eyes flickered opened then he had to blink them into focus. Ryo was still in the 'love bed' as the locals called it and there laying with her head on Ryo's chest was Oni. "Ep!" Ryo squeaked. Ryo did a quick cheek to find that his and Oni's underwear was still on and then he tried to escape the bed without waking Oni. Ryo climbed out of the bed in less than 5 minutes and walked across the room. "Where is it?" Ryo whispered to himself looking for his clothes and his armor chest plate. There was a sudden groan from behind him and he spun round to see Oni standing up stretching too rid herself of the sleepiness. "Good morning Ryo!" Oni smiled just standing there in her underwear. "I … I… I…"Ryo said stunned by Oni being half naked. Oni walked across the room and picked up her clothes. "You've seen me naked I thought you'd be used to it by now" Oni laughed at him. 

A few minutes later everyone was standing outside waiting for Feka. "Where is he?" Edd said tapping his foot. Just then Feka came running out with a note in his hand. "She misses me" Feka screamed with happiness. "He's gone mad?" Edd said with a worried looked. "She loves me" Feka smiled dancing around. "Yup he's mad" Edd said "want me to shut him up?" Edd asked pointing a gun at Feka who kept dancing like a moron. "Let me see that?" Ryo said snatching the note from Feka's hand. "Dear Feka, I hope this letter gets to you as I really miss you, study time has been very boring without you, love Feena" Ryo read aloud. "Oh it's so toughing" Edd laughed. "heeeeey!" Feka moaned suddenly stopping his dance. "Well let's get going here, we can't stand here forever" Oni said, "whatever" Edd said dully. "Yeah let's go" even Feka said it dully. "Whoa what's got you so down?" Ryo asked. Before anything was said Feka and Edd walked off. Oni's heart sank as they did. 

The next step in their travels was to climb the mountain that Edd's hometown was at the bottom of. At first it was easy all they did was walk along the path until they came to a cave. "You think it's safe?" Feka asked. "I think it is" Oni said, "well then let's go" Ryo said walking up to the mouth of the cave. "I'm not going in there," Feka said and Edd nodded in agreement. "Oni think it's safe and…" Ryo began but was cut of by Feka. "Oh of course if Oni say it is it must be" Feka said crossing his arms. "What!?" Ryo said turning around. "I'd rather climb the cliff face than go in there with…" Feka began but stopped then he released what he was saying. "With who?" Ryo said walking up to Feka. "Whom do you think?" Edd shouted at him. "The demon bitch" Edd said after. "What!? Why you" Ryo growled jumping at Edd but he pulled out his gun and fired catching Ryo's side. "Stop it you too" Oni shouted at them. "Shut up you" Edd fired his gun and Oni screamed "don't hurt her asshole!" Ryo screamed at Edd punching him across the face. "Hey don't hit my friend" Feka shouted pushing Ryo. So Ryo turned round and hit him too. "What are you guys doing? This is because of me isn't it?" Oni asked them but they kept fighting punching each other. At first it seemed uneven with Feka and Edd both on Ryo, but then Ryo was trained in close range combat while Feka and Edd where long range, so Ryo was keeping them back with a storm of punches. Finally Ryo knocked out Edd and grabbed Feka by the shirt. "What do you have with Oni?" Ryo screamed at him. "She's a Fu*king demon, she let you die? She didn't even tell us she was a demon" Feka told him. "Not good enough" Ryo Said and head butted him making his mouth bleed. "Ryo stop" Oni asked grabbing his arm. Ryo dropped Feka on the floor. "Come on Oni let's go" Ryo said walking off leaving Feka alone with Edd.

For over a day Ryo and Oni traveled alone and didn't see Feka or Edd and quickly they made there way down the other side of the mountain. To their amazement the saw only trees that went on for miles. An endless sea of jungle. Ryo and Oni quickly rushed down into the undergrowth of the jungle. "Wow it's so beautiful" Oni smiled. "It is something," Ryo said, "let's move, I saw a village not far from here" Ryo smiled picking up Oni and running


	12. Chapter 12: meow

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 12: meow

The jungle was filled with the sound of many different animals but the only one that could be recognized was the familiar sound of a Chocobo. Many exotic birds sung in the trees peacefully until they were scared away by. "Where the bloody hell are we?" Edd shouted at Feka. "Why in god's name should I know?" Feka replied. "It was your idea to come down this side of the mountain." Edd shouted back at him. "Look it wasn't my fault that you suddenly wanted to ditch the demon girl" Feka shouted back, "don't remind me Edd grunted. There was a sudden rustle in the treetops. "What was that?" Feka asked. "What was what?" Edd said walking away. The sound came again, it was like something was jumping through the trees. Something big. "Was it that sound?" Edd asked looking up and pointing his shotgun at the trees. Another rustle came and Edd fired missing what ever was moving about in the trees. "You miss…" Feka said but was cut short as a dart was shot and landed in his neck. "Ah sh*t" Feka yelled jumping about. "Pull it out quick!" Edd shouted at him. Feka pulled the dart from his neck and threw it on the floor. It was made of wood with a red Chocobo feather on the end. "There all fine now…" Feka fell forwards fast asleep "just as I thought poisoned" Edd said to himself checking the dart, as Edd stood up another dart stuck in his neck. "BASTARDS!" Edd shouted throwing the dart away. "I'm a sleepy boy" Edd smiled like an idiot then fell on top of Feka. 

As Ryo and Oni moved on they could tell they were getting closer to the town and when they finally made it they were greeted by Swords and spears at their necks and some Gun clicks as well. "Why are you here" a male Werecat asked them. "Just travelers walking through" Oni told them as Ryo and Oni held their hands up. "You lie… just like the other too demons" the werecat told them. "Other demons" Ryo asked but they pushed the swords closer to his neck. "We are not here to hurt you, that would be that last thing we'd do" Ryo told them. "Drop your weapons they tell the truth" a deep voice came through the mob. An elderly looking male werecat walked though the mob to look at Ryo and Oni who still had their hands up. "But elder they are demons" a werecat shouted to him. "They?" both Ryo and Oni said at the same time. The elder werecat walked over to Oni and had a close look. "You have the beauty of werecat" the elder told Oni. "Huh?" Oni said. "There is no such thing as an ugly werecat, all females have the perfect body" Ryo told them. "Wow!" Oni said. "Lucky girls".

Moments later Ryo and Oni were let into the werecat village and were let to roam free. Oni ran over to the first shop that she saw too look over the goods. "Do you like what you see?" a 16 year of female werecat was behind the counter. "It's all very good, isn't it Ryo?" Oni said turning to Ryo, "hello?" Oni said when Ryo didn't reply "Ryo don't stair it's rude" Oni shook him to get him out of dreamland. "Oh I don't mind I'm quite used to it" the girl giggled. "You have to with a body like this" she giggled again. Oni turned from the catgirl to find Ryo back in dreamland. "RYO!" 

Moments later Ryo and Oni were walking though the Village when 3 werecats came up to them. "Your Oni right?" One of the 3 girls asked. "Yes" Oni replied to the 3 smiling faces. "We heard you beat up another demon over the other side of the mountain" another catgirl said. "Yes, well kind of" Oni told them. "Wow! It must have been hard coming over the mountain," the first Girl asked. "We know a place where you can relax a bit" another girl told Oni. "Well ok" Oni said and was quickly dragged away. "Hey what about me?" Ryo shouted to them. "Girls only" the werecats shouted back. "Humph" Ryo groaned crossing his arms. 

Oni was taken to big building and inside it was very hot and humid. "You have some Swimming clothes right, coz I trust you don't like being naked" one of the werecat asked, Oni was a bit shocked at first by what she was asked. "Yes I have something" Oni told them. "Good get changed and we'll meet you through here" One told her pointing with her paw to a door. Oni quickly got changed and made her way though the door, which led to a small swimming pool, built into the floor. Oni climbed in to join the 3 others that had all ready got changed too. Suddenly the pool started to bubble giving Oni a bit of a shock. "Feels nice huh?" a werecat asked. "Very" Oni smiled sliding deeper into the pool. "How do you make it bubble so much?" Oni asked. "Magic rocks" they told her. The bubbles were very relaxing and soon felt sleepy and she dosed off listening to the other talk and giggle. 

Ryo was now very bored, he was on his own kicking a rock down a path looking at the floor all the way. Suddenly Ryo bumped into something and started to fall. Ryo grabbed the first closest thing to him, the person he walked into. Ryo landed on his back and the werecat landed on top of him. "Oh I'm sorry," the girl werecat said in a very shy voice. She climbed off of Ryo then helped him up. The first thing Ryo noticed was her huge chest but then again that was the first thing most boys notice. Then Ryo noticed her hair. "Your hair is bright Pink?" Ryo said. The catgirl blushed. "Your cute" she told him her voice still shy sounding. "Wha?" Ryo squeaked. She stepped closer to him pressing her chest against his then stroking his check with the back of her paw. "You're strong too" she told him. "EP!" Ryo went very Red. "Don't talk to girls much?" she smiled at him. "It's not that, it's just most girls don't do this" Ryo told her his checks burning all the way. "Then you haven't had a girl do this," she said softly pressing herself harder against him so she could get closer. "She's going to kiss me?" Ryo's mind told him so he readied his lips and closed his eyes. Suddenly Ryo felt something wet and sharp run up his check as she licked him. "They act like cat too" Ryo's mind told him. Ryo opened his eye's to see the girl giggling at him. "Thought I was going to kiss ya huh?" she said to him. "Oops I haven't told you my name yet" She smiled stepping away. "Name's Luna" she smiled. "Hi Luna" Ryo smiled his face still red. "So Ryo what brings you here" Luna asked him. "How'd you know my name?" Ryo asked. "Everyone does. We all heard about how you fought the evil Demon" Luna told him. "Hey you wanna see something cool" Luna's eyes lit up with excitement. "Ok"

Ryo and Luna walked out into the jungle where they came to a small pond, the pond was surrounded by thick bushes so it must have been hard to find the first time. The top of the trees over the pond opened up letting bright sunlight streamed down onto the pond giving it a nice warm glow. Luna got down to her paws and knees to look into the water. "Come on Ryo have a look" Luna told him pulling him down using her long tail. Ryo crawled over to the pond with Luna and as he looked in he saw his reflection stair back at him. But his reflection was different in the smooth water's of this pond his reflection was a werecat. "Wow!" Ryo said truly amazed. "So if I was a werecat I'd look like that," Ryo asked and Luna nodded. "Wanna swim?" Luna asked him. "Sure" Ryo smiled back. They both stood up. Ryo pulled off his metal chest plate and threw it aside and Luna stripped down to nothing and jumped in. "wow! These werecats sure don't mind showing off their body" Ryo said to his mind and he smiled. Ryo pulled off his shirt and trousers leaving his boxers on then jumped in. Ryo opened his Eyes under the water, it was very warm just the right temperature and the pond was very deep. Although it was about the size of his small living room what was at most 3 meters across, but this pond was well over 4 meters deep. Ryo swam to the surface to meet Luna. Ryo's head burst out of the water sending a wave to the edges. "How's it feel?" Luna asked him. "Great the water's just right" Ryo smiled. "No not that" Luna giggled. "Huh?" Ryo was confused. "How does it feel to be a werecat?" 


	13. Chapter 13: would Ryo like some Milk

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 13: would Ryo like some Milk

When Oni opened her eyes she was still in the pool, being massaged by bubbles. Oni sat up and looked around the pool. The 3 werecats were still here splashing each other and laughing so Oni couldn't have been asleep for long. "Hey your awake" a werecat said lying down next to her. "Hey can we ask you something?" another Werecat sat down next to Oni. "Sure" Oni told them. "Can we see what you look like? As a demon I mean" one of the werecats asked. Oni didn't know what to say she didn't like to transform as it scared most people. "We heard that female Demon's are very beautiful" the last werecat told her. "Well ok I don't see why not" Oni smiled.

"Cool!"

"Yay!"

"Awesome!" all the werecats shouted with excitement. Oni's body transformed quickly and within a few seconds she was in her true form. All the werecats sat in the pool wide eyed with amazement. "Wow!" they all said. "Can I tough?" One asked pointing at Oni's tail. "Ok" Oni said going red, she'd never got so much attention while she was in demon form. "Ouch!" one of the werecats shouted. "What?" Oni asked. "The point on the end of your tail is really sharp" the werecat told her while putting her paw in her mouth. "Oh sorry it gets sharp when I'm nervous" Oni told them. "Nervous?" one werecats asked. "Normally I scare people when I transform" Oni told them. "Don't be nervous around us, we think your demon self is really cool" one said to Oni. "Thanks I wish everyone thought that way" Oni smiled. "We feel that same, many people are scared of werecats"

"WHAT!?" Ryo screamed putting his hands on his head. "Isn't it great, now we can be together forever" Luna smiled. Luna was right Ryo was a werecat now. He had 2 huge cat ears, a tail, fangs, whiskers, paws and claws. "What?" Ryo said climbing out of the pond. "Didn't I tell you, I really like you" Luna told Ryo climbing out and following him. "I've always liked werecats but I was quite attached to my human body" Ryo told her picking up his clothes. "Don't worry you'll learn to love being a werecat" Luna told him hugging his waist. "Luna let go!" Ryo said pushing her away. Luna let go and fell back and her eyes began to fill with water. "Oh I'm Sorry Luna" Ryo turned back to her. "You hate me don't you" Luna cried. "I don't hate you" Ryo told her. "You don't" Luna said with a sniff. "No, you're a very sexy person…I mean, cool person" Ryo smiled going a little red.   
"Really" Luna smiled hugging him again. "I've got to show you to my friends" Luna said dragging him way. "Hey your still naked" Ryo told her, "oops silly me" Luna laughed walking back to pick up her clothes. "Fighting Datch was less stressful then this" Ryo said to himself.

A little time later Oni was in deep combat with another werecat. 'Tail wrestling' in the pool. It was just like 'arm wrestling' but they had to hook their tails together and force the other person under water. Oni was winning even though Oni hadn't had much practice with moving her tail her was very strong, like it was made for force. With a last pull Oni pulled the werecat under water. "I win!" Oni shouted throwing her arms into the air. "Wow your good Oni" one of the other werecats shouted. Oni sat down on the edge of the pool, "I've never had so much fun being a demon" Oni smiled. Suddenly there were voices from the other room. "I can't go in there! It says Girls only," a male voice shouted. "Don't worry just go" a shy female voice said and was followed by a loud bang as the door burst open. From out of the other room came a boy werecat whom tripped over a chair and fell face first into the pool and the second the water calmed a bit Oni noticed who it was. "Ryo what the hell do you think your doing" Oni shouted grabbing him by the neck with her tail. Oni picked him out the water and held him up using only her tail. "What the?" Oni said shocked as she saw his face. Oni removed her tail from Ryo's neck letting him stand in the pool. "What happened to you" Oni asked her voice in a sorry tone. "A magic pond, I was tricked" Ryo sighed. "Ryo I thought you'd be better then to be tricked" Oni said a bit cross with him. "But you look so cute" Oni voice turned all high as she smiled hugging him and poking his ears. "Who tricked you?" Oni asked as she released Ryo from her demon grip. Ryo nodded in the detraction behind him. Oni looked behind him and there stood a werecat with bright pink wet hair. "Her names Luna" Ryo told Oni. "She fancies me" Ryo whispered to Oni and Oni giggled. Before anything else could be said there was a suddenly ringing all over town. "The what hell?" Ryo said looking around. "Town meeting" a werecat said pulling on a T-shirt. "Yay! Fun, I wonder if it's the prisoners" Luna smiled clapping her paws. "Prisoners?" Oni asked. "We court some humans trying to shoot a fellow werecat" Luna told them. "Let's go I want to know what happens to them" Luna shouted and ran out the door. 

Oni, Ryo, Luna and the other werecat made there way to the town center were a huge crowd of werecats had all ready gathered. Luna ran off into the crowd leaving Ryo and Oni to stand at the back. Suddenly the town elder silenced the crowd's shouts and yells. "Do you have any last words before your put to death for attacking my towns people." The elder's voice asked to prisoners that were out of view to Ryo and Oni. "Hmm let me think" a familiar voice said. "How about untie me from this fucking chair! Before I find out the bounty points on werecats" Edd's voice screamed from the front of the crowd. "And how about you" the elder's voice rang out. "Hey moron! stop drooling over the werecats" Edd shouted to none other then Feka. "Oh god" Ryo sighed slapping his forehead. "We can't let the town kill them" Oni said grabbing Ryo's arms. 

At the front of the crowd on a low stage sat both Edd and Feka in chairs with a group of Werecat hunters holding them at Gunpoint. "If that's all you have to said then we shall begin" the elder told them. "Who said I was finished with you" Edd shouted hoping his chair towards the werecat elder. "On the count of 3 shoot them" the elder said. "STOP!" Oni shouted from the front of the crowd. "What is this?" the elder said looking at Oni in her demon form. "We don't need you help Demon" Edd said to Oni. "RYO!" Feka screamed. "What the hell happened to you?" he shouted after. Oni jumped on the stage and stepped in front of Feka. "These are my fiends they do not mean you harm." Oni told the crowd. "No harm? When I get out of this chair I'm going to kill the lot of you" Edd screamed so Oni pushed over his chair with her tail. "He's only saying that because he's pissed off." Oni smiled with a sweatdrop on his forehead. "But these too attacked a werecat with a powerful firearm" the elder Told Ryo and Oni. "It's my fault" Oni said and a few people gasped. "These too were on the edge because I lied to them" Oni told everyone. "Well this changes everything" the elder said holding his chin as he thought. "But just in case, I'll hold on to Edd's gun" Ryo said with a smile. 

That night the gang camped out under the stars in the town center as the village had no inn and no one had given them a place to stay. Everyone was wrapped up in a sleeping bag all sat around a campfire. "Well I have to say, sorry" Edd sighed looking over to Oni. "As long as you don't hate me any more I forgive you" Oni smiled. "Now that that's over, can I have my gun back" Edd asked Ryo and he shook his head hugging the shotgun. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched Feka cook some marshmallows over the fire. "Do you mind if I join you?" a shy voice asked from behind Ryo. "Of course Luna" Oni smiled and the werecat sat down. "I too have come to say sorry" Luna sniffed. "How long you been standing there?" Edd said but went unnoticed. "I'm Sorry Ryo, for tricking you into becoming a werecat" Luna sniffed again. "Don't worry about it, being a werecat is kinda cool, apart from always having a urge to drink milk" Ryo smiled. "You can drink mine, I don't mind" Luna said with a little smile and the group went silent for a long time. "Werecats are very different to humans aren't they" Oni finally said. "I'll say" Ryo laughed. Feka lent over to Luna and smiled to her. "Don't even think it" Luna said pushing Feka's head away with one paw. "Well Luna, what's the cure thingy for being a werecat?" Ryo asked popping a marshmallow on each claw and poking his paw near the fire. Luna stayed quiet, "there is a cure? Right?" Ryo asked. "Umm…" Luna said looking away. "WHAT!!" 


	14. Chapter 14: back on track with a new fri...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 14: back on track with a new friend

Ryo sat very still for a moment as his mind thought about what was going to happen, so to do such a great task such as thinking the rest of Ryo's body went into shut down. Now both Feka and Edd were laughing as hard as humanly possible. "I have an idea" Oni said through the laughter. "The real reason I was after the lost soul stone wasn't because my family was attacked." Oni told everyone and all went silent. "That stone has a very different affect on demons" Oni said looking down at the floor. "Like what?" Luna asked. "A demon has too souls, a human one and a demon one. That's how demons can transform into a human shape" Oni told them, now all was very silent. "You wanted to get rid of your other soul" Ryo said trying to understand what Oni was saying. "To be normal" Oni said. "Now I was thinking we could use the stone on Ryo as well" Oni said with a small smile. "Yeah that might work" Ryo shouted with a huge smile. "So tomorrow we head out," Luna shouted also with a smile. "You want to come Luna?" Ryo asked and Luna lent over to him with a grin. "I'll cum with you any day" Luna purred to Ryo who lent away. "Why does this Sex Kitten have to come with us?" Edd asked. "I want a sex kitten" Feka moaned.

The next morning everyone woke up to bright sunshine and a nice warm temperature but Ryo woke to Find Luna asleep on top of him. "Why me" Ryo moaned shoving her aside. "I think it's cute" Oni smiled then yawned as she climbed out her sleeping bag. "You would" Ryo said brushing the dust from his tail. "And you look so cute doing that" Oni laughed and Ryo throw his tail back behind him then crossed his arms. "Does little Ryo want some milk" Oni said talking to him like a baby. Ryo looked mad and continued to sit with his arms crossed. "Yes" Ryo finally, said. "Really?" Oni laughed. "It's not me its this werecat body" Ryo sighed. "Well wake the others we got to go soon, get a few miles in before midday" Oni told Ryo so he went about waking the other in very evil ways.

An hour later and the gang was walking through the jungle on their way to the next town, city or what ever came their way. "So what's beyond the jungle?" Edd asked Luna. "I don't know I've never left the jungle before" Luna told them. "Well we'll find out when we get there," Ryo said. The group walked all day and when night finally came they set up camp. Oni started a fire while Ryo and Feka went hunting and of course Luna Followed Ryo. 

Later on everyone was around the campfire eating some meat Ryo had got from some wolf creature he killed. From were they were only 2 of the 4 moons could be seen floating with all the stars. "Funny the star are in a different pattern out here, nothing like back at Questona" Ryo stated looking up while biting into his food. "Hey Ryo smile for me" Oni asked and Ryo did. 2 of Ryo's teeth had transformed into fangs making him look like a vampire, if you took away the tail paws whiskers and all the other feline stuff. "You've got fangs now" Oni told him. "I've always had fangs" Ryo told Oni who kind of jumped from shock. "You are human?" Edd asked. "Yeah, what else can I be" Ryo laughed and everyone else looked worried at each other. "I've never seen another human with fangs before" Feka told everyone and Ryo stopped eating. "You told me you had," he shouted. "Hey guy's have you noticed anything about where we are?" Edd asked everyone. Everyone started to look around. Everything seemed to be dark, darker then normal planets at night. Also the trees were bent into weird places making them look like people in terrible pain and there was a thin fog that wondered about just above the ground. "I don't like it here" Oni said. "Oh no" Luna cried. "We're near the werecat graveyard" Luna told everyone. "Oh god, where ever we go we end up in some sort of strange trouble" Ryo sighed. "The forgotten stop for the old trade route what was filled with raptors, a headless sword man, now some ancient ghosts" Edd said crossly. Suddenly there was a sound of in the distance, like moans of people in great agony. "Now that was very scary," Feka said. "Anything you would like to tell us about this ancient resting place?" Oni asked Luna as she pulled her duel Pistols from her pockets. "The ghost are rumored to control the area around them. Like the trees" Luna told them with a scared sniff. "Oh great we're going to be attacked by the whole jungle" Ryo said pulling his sword from his back, which made the nice sound of metal sliding across metal, like all swords do when their pulled from their sheaths. But Ryo didn't have a sheath his sword was held in place by magic? "I say, let's get outta here" Feka said to everyone and they nodded. Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and began walking at a quick speed. As they walked all sorts of sound were going on around them. The moans of pain, the cries of cats, a howl of a wolf and a steady going creek of the trees as if their branches were moving to get them. "Well we picked a great place to walk through didn't we" Edd mumbled loading ammo into the shotgun now that Ryo had finally given it back. Oni suddenly stopped and called the others back after they kept on walking. "Which way are we meant to be going?" Oni asked. "I dunno check the compass" Edd told her. Oni nodded and closed her eyes and holding her hands out. A bright green light appeared coming through Oni's shirt and out floated the small stone of the magic compass. It floated down to Oni's hands and an arrow appeared in the dark green shiny rock. "We're going in the right way" Oni hold them opening her eyes and as she did the stone stopped floating and hung around Oni's neck by the string attached to the green stone. "Let's go" Ryo shouted but quickly put his paws over his mouth. Oni popped the small necklace back under her shirt and everyone started to walk away apart from Oni. "Hey my foot it stuck" Oni said sounding a bit stressed. Everyone rushed back and Ryo and Feka grabbed Oni leg and pulled. "It's no good guy's this root from a tree has grown around her Foot" Luna told everyone. "Stand back" Ryo told everyone and they did. Ryo held his sword over his head and brought it down hard cutting the roof in too. "Thanks" Oni smiled to Ryo but before anything else could be said something shot down from the treetops and wrapped around Oni's neck, slowly crushing it. 


	15. Chapter 15: say hello to my little frien...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 15: 

Everyone quickly stepped back as a vine from the tree tops slowly strangled Oni. "Help me!" Oni screamed so Ryo pulled back his sword. "Don't be a fool, you'll easily cut her head off" Edd shouted grabbing Ryo's arms. Ryo pulled free from Edd's grip and grabbed the vine with his paws and pulled. The vines where to strong for Ryo's to brake and even if he could another one shot down from the trees wrapping around Oni's waist and legs. Ryo pulled on the vines more but suddenly they carried Oni back up to where they came from. "HELP!" Oni scream was silence as she entered the layer of leave and out of everyone's sight. "NO!" Feka and Ryo shouted. Ryo ran up to the tree and jumped at it, his claws sticking into the bark. Ryo climbed up out of everyone sight and everything went silent. "I hope Ryo's Ok" Luna said with a worried look. Suddenly Ryo's screams could be heard and he fell from the tree but on the way down his tail court a branch. "Little help please" Ryo sighed. 

Edd and Feka helped Ryo down and Luna gave him a tight hug as well. "Where's oni?" Feka asked. "Gone" Ryo sighed still tried to get away from Luna. "Dead" Feka gasped. "No, she not up the tree, it carried her away some where else" Ryo told them. "We must look for her," Edd said "and we'll need this" Edd smiled pulling on the pump action shotgun which made a loud click. The gang walked for about 5 minutes when something else turned up. "What was that?" Ryo said suddenly stopping. "What was what?" Edd asked turning back to Feka as he was behind everyone. "I heard something," Luna said. "I didn't hear anything" Feka told them. "Me earthier" Edd said. "You don't have huge ears," Ryo said. Suddenly there was a sound and it came from somewhere nearby. "I heard that" Feka said. Suddenly the sound came from behind them and they turned around. They couldn't see anything, nothing moved and all was quiet. They all turned back. "There's nothing there Feka" Ryo said but his friend was gone. "Feka?" Edd said looking around. "Oh no, they got Feka we're next" Luna said and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. She wasn't ready for anything thing like this adventure. "We keep moving until we find them" Ryo said. "But I'm scared, I wanna go home, and most of all I'm GONNA DIE" Luna finally burst into tears crying waterfalls. "Luna calm down, your making to much noise" Edd said jabbing the gun to her head. "If ya don't your gonna be a whole head shorter" Edd said with a cross look and Luna swallowed hard making a loud gulp noise. Luna got up from her crying stance, Down on her knees, paws up to her eyes, mouth wide open. Then they left that small area. 

Much time later they came to a swamp surrounded by trees. The water was a dark moldy green and there was high pond grass sticking out of the water. "Wow water I'm so thirsty" Luna smiled climbing down to her knees. "You're not going to drink that? Are you?" Ryo asked and Luna lapped up some water with her tongue making Edd turn green with sickness. "How is it?" Ryo asked Luna. She didn't need to answer, as her face turning green as well was a big enough clue. There was a soft slash sound from around them and they looked around. "No! There back" Luna whimpered. Suddenly a long brown vine shot from the water tightening around Luna's neck. Ryo quickly grabbed the vine and pulled while Luna opened her mouth a nit on it with her own fangs. The vine unwrapped from Luna's neck and dived back into the swamp water. Luna sighed falling back on her backside "that was close" Luna smiled turning to Ryo. "You saved me" Luna smile grew bigger and stars appeared in her eyes. Suddenly more vines came from the water behind Luna. "Luna watch out," Ryo shouted diving to her and knocking her down. The vine grew quickly aiming to grab Luna but Ryo's heroic actions pushed her side and the vines missed. "You saved me again," Luna said hugging Ryo. "Yeah and now save me" Edd said with a vine on each arm and leg. "I feel like some cheep Hentai picture," Edd said fighting the vines. Ryo jumped up to help him but they carried him up into the air and down into the water. "SHI----------T!" Edd screamed splashing into the swamp water. Ryo and Luna sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Of all the people to be alone with?" Ryo thought while Luna smiled to him. "Come on, we gotta help our friends" Ryo said taking Luna's hand and dragging her along. "Oh come on, I'll make it quick" Luna asked him. 

Ryo and Luna ran as fast as they could through the swamp making a loud splash every time their feet hit the floor. Ryo jumped as a vine swung down from the trees and Luna ducked it. Suddenly a vine shot up from in front of Ryo and he ran right into it. "Ouch!" Ryo said falling back on top of Luna. Luna climbed out of the mud as Ryo and shot up into the air by a vine, one bigger than the others. Ryo came flying back down hard, landing into the ankle deep swamp water. "Why me" Ryo moaned as a vine wrapped around his stomach and another around his neck. "Little help please" Ryo said as they carried him up and holding him in mid air. Luna sat in the mud scared to move and her white clothes now dark brown from all the mud. "Luna!" Ryo screamed as he got slammed into the floor for the 4th time. Luna stood up but instead of helping she turned and ran screaming. "LUNA!" Ryo shouted as he watched her run away. Ryo was carried back up into the air and left to hang by his feet but quickly he was forced down into the mud and farther. 

Luna ran back the way she came thought the swamp crying, she had never been so scared and she had just left her friends for dead. As Luna made it back to the edge of the swamp she tripped and fell on her face in the mud. Luna sat up and sniffed loudly then wiped her small cat nose on her sleeve. "Why did you leave them?" a voice asked Luna. "Who's there?" Luna shouted now more scared than she was before. "You left them for dead, you call yourself their friend" another voice told her. "I… I… was scared" Luna told the bodiless voices. "Everyone gets scared, but no one leaves a true friend like that" the first voice said coldly. "You don't deserve the air you breath" the second voice told her and even more tears flowed from her eyes. "I can change things" Luna cried. "No you can't" second voice told her. "You're a coward and you'll always be a coward" the first voice was still cold and evil. "I'm, not a coward" Luna stood up and screamed at the sky, Luna Quickly turned round and ran off back into the swamp. After Luna left a laughter could be heard, then something came from the shadows. First 4 eyes could be seen one set dark blue the other dark red. "Was that such a good idea" Alex asked Datch. "We need them alive, this is the only way" Datch smiled back. "We don't want to look like good guys now, do we?" Datch laughed after. 

Back in the swamp a small group of people were held up against a wall of trees, the ground still had a layer of smoke drifting about and the howls could still be heard. Ryo opened one eye then the other, his friends where to the side of him all tie up by vines. Ryo tried to move but the only part of his body not tightly wrapped with thick vines was his head. "Where the hell is my gun" Edd shouted waking up that second. "Oh that's nice it's not 'where's my friends' but 'where's my gun" Ryo shouted at Edd. "Maybe if I had my gun I could save you" Edd shouted back. "Oh shut up you too your not helping" Oni shouted at them both. Suddenly there was a cold breeze and white figures could be seen just a little away from them moving in and out of the trees. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Feka screamed suddenly. The figures moved out from the trees and into the clearing that the gang was held prisoner in. "holy crap there's millions of them" Edd shouted. "This is something new," a figure said in a sharp creepy voice. "Much better then werecats" another laughed. "Oh we have too demons" another voice laughed from the crowd. "There's that too again," Ryo said confused. "A mage they have nice flavor so very sweet" the first voice laughed. "Sweet flavor save some for me" Feka eyes lit up "GOD FEKA YOU ARE SUCH A MORON" Ryo shouted at him. "Feka you are beyond help" Oni sighed. "The time is now" a voice hissed with excitement. "Yes we drain them now" another laughed. "EP!" Ryo squeaked. "Leave my friends alone" a Voice shouted followed by a cat hiss. A ball of light came down into the middle of the group and exploded but instead of the white ghost creature flying every where they just fizzed out and died. Luna suddenly jumped down from the trees in the middle, not looking very dangerous but sweet and innocent. "get the werecat" a creature hissed and Luna hissed back and suddenly she didn't look so innocent. Luna claws shot from her paws and her fangs seemed longer and also her hair puffed out making her look bigger. Quickly all the creatures charged at her and she jumped them with cat like reflexes. Luna landed softly next to Ryo and clawed at the vines. Which unwrapped them selves from around Ryo spraying green slim if Luna cut through one. "Luna help the others" Ryo told her and he pulled his sword from his back. Luna jumped over to Oni, unwrapping her from the vines and then did the same for Feka and Edd. 

From above the jungle it looked so peaceful at night but a light came glowing through the treetops. "Ok you damn freaks I got something I want to show you" Oni smiled as she finished her light show and transformed into a powerful demon. The other found it hard to fight off so many creatures at once so Oni thought now would be a good time to show off a hidden power of demons. "I have a friend I want you too meet" Oni laughed floating into the air. "I haven't let her out in a long time so she's kinda mad" Oni laughed more and suddenly the air became very cold and most things froze over. "Shiva come forth," Oni shouted drawing in lots of energy. Suddenly from out of the floor a huge block of ice burst killing a few of the creatures. But that wasn't the main thing as inside the ice was a beautiful lady who's skin was a light blue color. She burst from the ice and smiled down on the battle going on. "Oni you have called upon me" the powerful ice lady stated smiled up to Oni who floated watching. "Long time no see, but I can't talk now" Oni smiled down to her summon monster. "See whose white creatures their the bad guys, you know the rest" Oni smiled watching. Shiva raised her hands into the air and a blue light gathered at her fingertips. "Take this" Shiva smiled blasting everything down below her with billions of small ice shards. All the creatures quickly fizzed away and died

And amazingly the huge ice attack didn't even touch Oni's friends. Ho stood wide eyes at the ice goddess floating above them. "Whoa she's hot" Feka smiled drooling "she's cold" Ryo drooled. "SHE'S GOT NO CLOTHES" Edd shouted sounding pleased. 

Later that night they were all back on the road to the next city. "Oni that was amazing" Ryo told her. "Yeah do it again?" Feka asked. "No, and all demons have one summon to protect them" Oni told everyone. "One problem I can't transform into a demon for a while" Oni told everyone. "It takes too much energy to summon" Oni said after. "No wonder you fly from the sky" Luna said. "Well that's all behind us now, let's go" Ryo said walking faster. "How about a song?" Feka asked and everyone moaned. 

A few days later they finally made it out of the jungle and came to a huge city, they stood looking up at the huge gates which was guarded by soldiers. "Wow where are we?" Oni asked. "Welcome to freestone castle, a highly developed town surrounding the Castle of King Sidney the first" the soldier at the gate said. "Hey we made it" Ryo said turning to everyone else with a smile. "It took a month to get here but we finally here" Oni smiled hugging him and they jumped about. "Aww it's that cute" Edd smiled then pulled a face. "Girls they an't worth the trouble" Edd said crossing his arms. "There is something very wrong with you" Feka told him. "Don't worry I can brake him" Luna whispered to him. "Why don't you try and brake me" Feka smiled and Luna pushed him over. Edd and Luna silently watched as Ryo and Oni celebrating together after coming to the end of their adventure. 

The End

Far above the city stood 2 people. "The fun begins now" Datch smiled to Alex. "we've got a war to start" Alex smiled back. 


	16. Chapter 16: Cards?

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 16:

The 2 large doors to the gate opened up and the gang walked in wide-eyed with amazement at how huge the city was. There were small buildings as far as they could see and beyond that was the wall of the city. In the middle of the city the buildings became bigger and in these buildings was a huge castle. But that wasn't all there was airships flying over the city. "WOW!" Oni smiled looking up. "I didn't know there was anything like this" Ryo said. "I say we go for a look around first," Feka said. "Good idea, we meet at that inn at night fall" Oni said pointing off into the distant. "How can you tell that's an inn?" Edd asked. "Can't you see the inn sign?" Oni asked. "No" Luna and Feka both replied at the same time. "Oh you're not demons, only I can see that far" Oni smiled. "Ok then we'll meet up there," Edd said and everyone ran off. Ryo was the only one who stayed behind. "If only demons can see that far, how come I can?" Ryo said to himself. 

Oni walked down a busy main street watching as everyone around her rushed about, but something court her eye. A group of some boys, about the age of 9 or 10 were standing around a poster on the wall. Oni walked over wanting to know more and when she got close she found it was a advert about a tournament, a Card game Tournament. "Terra Battle Cards?" Oni said aloud not knowing about the very popular Card game. "What you don't know?" a boy said turning to her. "I've never heard of this game before" Oni said and the other boys turned to her. "What!!" some shouted at her. Before they could yell at her any more she quickly asked. "Where can I find out more?" Oni smiled and the boy's pointed to a shop down the road. 

Feka Stood in the middle of the busy Market starring at someone who starred back. Finally Feka blinked and the boy ran over. "I BEAT YOU," he said with a laugh. Suddenly the boy's head exploded into millions of tiny pieces. Feka wiped out the remains of an eyeball as Edd walked over. "Who was that?" Edd asked blowing the smoke coming from his gun. "Said his name was Tim, so why did you blow his head off" Feka asked. "Dunno, just wanted too" Edd smiled as the headless body fell to its knees then the floor. 

Ryo looked at the wall in front of him. "Boring" he said and side stepped to the left. "Ooo free potions! Boring" Ryo, said and side stepped again. "Mako the energy of tomorrow… BORING!" Ryo quickly sidestepped "A card game tournament?" Ryo said looking at the last poster on that wall. This time Ryo stayed there and looked closer. "3rd prize and power stone, 2nd prize one million Gil, ooo, 1st prize the famous lost soul STONE!!!!" with that Ryo ran down the road to the nearest card shop.

It was dark inside and Oni could only see boxes and boxes of card. Only the light from a small circle window at the back lit the room. "Welcome to my shop" a very calm voice came from behind her. Oni turned around to see a boy maybe about the age of 18 leaning on the wall with a grin on his face. The teen wore a dark blue sleeveless jacket and a white vest under it. And to add to his hard man character he also wore black fingerless gloves. But most noticeable was his short silver hair "name's Sameri master Cared player" he smiled to her. "H- Hello" Oni replied a bit shy as he was quite handsome. "You want to bye some cards right?" he asked Oni looking her up and down. Oni blushed she could tell that he liked her. "Yes" Oni told him and he turned to the piles of Boxes. "I have the perfect deck for you" He smiled jumping up and pulling out a small hand sized box from the bigger ones. "Lot's of cute powerful monsters in this Deck" he told Oni handing it to her. "That's 1000 Gil" he smiled to her and she gasped. "1000gil for some cards" Oni said. "Hey there magic cards, hard to come by if you can a seller like me" Sameri stopped to think for a second. "But for you, I'll sell it for 700gil" Sameri gave a smile. "And for a low price I'll make a card of you" he smile and Oni's eyes lit up. Money Quickly changed hands and Sameri placed his finger tips on the sides of Oni's head. "What are you doing" Oni asked with shock. "Just relax and close your eyes" Sameri calmly told her and she did. Suddenly Oni feels the strangest feeling ever. But it did feel kinda nice. "Open your eyes" Sameri told Oni and again she followed his instructions. In front of Oni was a card floating before her? Oni gasped in amazement and the card dropped into her hand and Sameri stepped back. Oni flipped the card over to look closer at it. The picture on the card was of oni with an Anime kind of smile doing the peace sign with her fingers. "Wow" Oni smiled at her card. There were numbers up one side, which were around 100, but Oni didn't know if that was good or not. "Can I see" Sameri asked holding out his hand for the card. Oni thought for a bit, then handed it to him. Sameri took the card and looked over it, he looked up without moving his head. "You're a demon?" he asked her even when he knew the answer. "Is that a bad thing?" Oni asked. "No it's just…" Sameri stopped. "It's nothing really" he smiled and Oni turned to leave the shop. "Hey, to say sorry" Sameri pulled a card from his inside jacket pocket. "Here" he smiled and threw the card at her which Oni court with her middle and index finger. "Hey it's your card of you?" Oni stated. "Something to remember me by" he smiled. 

Ryo stopped walking suddenly as he noticed something, he spun round in time to see a girl duck behind a wall. Ryo shrugged and continued walking but soon stopped again. Like the first time he turned around to see the same 8 year-old girl watching him. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked her calmly. "You're a big Kitty" the girl smiled. "Wha--?" Ryo said but remember the tail that flickered behind him. "I gotta win that tournament" Ryo said and walked again. 

The next day

Oni sat outside a waiting room holding her very won deck of cards. She had read the manual 5 time over and she was sure she knows how the game worked, she was always a quick learner. "The Tournament will begin in 5 minutes" a voice called out. 


	17. Chapter 17: let the card games begin

****

My final fantasy

OMG!! I got some reviews ^_^ ok so they're mostly from the same person but WOOHOO! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I forgot about this story being on the net whoops, I am in fact am up to chapter 27 and I'm writing it very often to check back please, 

Chapter 17: let the card games begin 

Oni sat in the waiting room looking around at the other people who had entered. The only person that she spotted that wasn't a geek was Sameri, he stood in one Corner with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He stood out from everyone else as they were all checking theirs decks and trading some cards too. Suddenly someone else entered the room, "thank you all for entering the Terra battle cards tournament, as you may know the Royal King Sidney is entering himself and looks forward to a good challenge." He smiled and turned away. "Please follow me" he said and left the room, everyone quickly followed. 

"Oni Neko, this is your room" the staff man told her holding his hand out to a door "rooms?" Oni asked. "Your room is where you can prepare for each match and it's some where for you to rest in peace" the man told her and she nodded then entered. As Oni's room door closed a voice shouted from down the hallway. "WAIT!" it shouted and a werecat came running up to the staff. "How may I help you" he asked the male werecat. "Is it too late to enter?" Ryo asked. 

In the busy street of Freestone a small building stood on a corner one that Edd found very interesting. The local Hunters guild, Edd smile became wide and he ran in with a hop. To Edd surprise there was very little people in the building. One guy behind the counter and another was standing in the corner looking over wanted posters. The guy behind the counter looked pissed at some thing, so Edd walked over to the other. "Hey I know you" Edd said walking up behind the man. "Well well" he smiled looking down at Edd and he growled back. "Yue!" Edd said with another growl. "Oh I see you remember me" the man smiled when laughed. "I can I forget, who the strongest Hunter is" Edd growled, he really didn't like this guy. "Still feeling sore after the big tournament?" Yue laughed. "I'll get you, I'll show you who's the strongest" Edd shouted at him. "Still the same old Edd, I bet your still hunting small?" Yue asked him "Small?" Edd asked. "I bet you only get 1000BP per kill don't you" Yue said with a grin. "1000 is a lot" Edd told him. "It's nothing" 

"What!?" Edd shouted. "I get at lest 100,000BP for my pray" Yue told Edd who gasped. "And that's not even close to what I've been tracking." Yue turned his back and laughed. "What can possibly worth more then 100,000BP?" Edd asked and Yue spun round. "A Demon my boy" Yue said with another small laugh. "A Demon!?" Edd was shocked. Had Yue been following him and the others? "And this demon has some friends" Yue smiled. "Datch!" Edd whispered to himself. "This demon has too werecats friends" Yue told Edd "WHAT!" Edd screamed. "With a demon and 2 werecats I'll make. Hmm lets see well over 60,000,000" Yue smiled and Edd's mouth dropped open. "I've been following a gold mine" Edd whispered. "I need a little help with them" Yue smiled at Edd. "And I'll give 50% of the BP" Yue smiled again. 

Oni walked out of the waiting room in a sports hall, white lines had been painted on the floor really for some sort of sports match. There was a stone table on each of the sides of the room. Oni was lead to one of these tables by one of the staff members. Oni quickly placed her deck of cards on the table and watched as the other person, her opponent did also. Her opponent was a girl, she wore a white robe making it easy to tell that she was a white mage. Suddenly Oni noticed something. There was a huge gap between the tables? How was she meant to know what was going on?

"Match 4 Oni Neko VS Terra Maxwell" a ref. called out from behind Oni's table. Oni quickly took 10 cards from the top of her deck. And fanned them out in her hand. It was mostly potion cards and Chocobo cards, but this was a good start. "Oni will take first go!" the Ref. Told everyone and Oni began her move. She took the 2 Chocobo card and placed them on the table in front of her. This is when something strange happened. The 2 cards flashed and then area between the tables glowed. "What the?" oni said as Two chocobo's appeared in front of her. "T-that's my go over" Oni said to Terra across the area. "That's all?" Terra smiled and she pulled a card from her hand slamming on the table. Just like when Oni had place a card a monster appeared in the arena but his time a huge Stone Golem. "EP!" Oni squeaked. "And that's not all" Terra smiled and pulled out another card placing it on the table. The Golem in the center raised its hand and a huge Sword appeared. "With a Golem's sword it becomes of the most powerful cards in the game" Terra smiled joyfully. "It was quite lucky that I got them at the start" Terra laughed again. 

Ryo sat in his room thinking about what he was doing. "I can't play cards!" he shouted to himself. "That's a geek thing" he mumbled after. Ryo walked over to the windows and pulled open the curtains. "HEWWO!!" Luna shouted in his face. "LUUNA!!" Ryo screamed in shock. "Wow you got your own room" Luna smiled jumping down from the windowsill. "And we're the only ones in here" She smiled after. "What do you mean" 

Ryo asked backing away. Luna jumped forward and grabbed his paws. "You know just what I mean" Luna said and began purring. With one last squeak Luna threw Ryo up in the air so he came crashing down on His guestroom bed. Luna quickly followed and landed on him pining him down on the bed. Luna's sharp claws dug into Ryo's clothes stopping him from moving while Luna licked his check. Suddenly the room door opened. "Ryo Toledo your first match is abou…AHH! I'm so sorry" the man screamed slamming the door. With this diversion Ryo kicked Luna off of him and he made a bolt for the door. Ryo skipped down the hallway with a smile. He did feel sorry for hurting Luna but he just didn't feel the same way she did about him. 

Oni looked down at the cards in her hand. Another Chocobo, a Moogle and some more cards to power up the monsters. Oni looked up from her cards at the battlefield in front of her. The Golem stood ready still holding its sword. All of Oni's Monster where gone, or dying. Oni looked back at her cards, "_let's hope the next one is a good one_" Oni thought as she closed her eyes and picked up a card from the top of her deck. When Oni opened her eyes again she saw herself looking back. "It's my card?" Oni said looking at it. Oni smiled. _"I'm a demon, this card MUST be good"_ Oni's smile grew wider. Oni slammed the card down on the stone slab and she watched as herself appeared on the battle field. Terra on the other side laughed. "You're using your own card HAH!" Terra laughed. "You must be down on your luck, player cards are always so weak" Terra laughed harder. The Oni card looked ready for battle like it lived for pain, the Oni card growled at the Golem with a smile. "Ok Oni attack" Oni commanded herself. The Oni Card glowed a little and suddenly with a loud scream it transformed into a demon, where it hovered just off the floor with it's arms crossed over it's chest and it's tail wagging. "Holy Shit! You're a demon" Terra shouted taking a step back with fear. "Yeh and you better believe it" Oni laughed as her Card self threw back it's hand then threw them forward again sending a wave of ice flying at the Golem which died instantly as well as all the other monster Terra had in play. "Oh dear, your have no monsters left, YOU LOSE" Oni laughed, she was really loving this. Terra had been making fun of her cards all the way through the match. "Oni is the winner," the Ref. Shouted and Terra left the room. 

Oni had only a few minutes to wait and her next opponent entered the room. From where Oni was standing she could tell it was a werecat, a male one too. He had black hair that Oni found very familiar. "RYO!!" Oni shouted as the werecat stepped into the shadows. "ONI!!" Ryo shouted back. Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and another person ran into the room. "GET HIM" one of the guards, shouted as Edd ran into the battle arena. "Guy's watch out" Edd shouted but he was too late, there was a loud bang and Oni fell forwards onto the stone table and standing Behind her with a sniper rifle was Yue. 


	18. Chapter 18: DIE HUNTER!

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 18: DIE HUNTER!

Ryo stood in shock as Oni's attacker Grabbed Oni by her shirt and lifted up looking her over. "Hmm would have been better if she was in her demon form" Yue smiled dropping her on the floor. "YOU BASTARD!" Ryo screamed and jumped up on the stone table drawing his sword. "Does the cute little kitty want to play." Yue laughed watching Ryo slowly move towards him with his sword ready. "You call me kitty again and I'll rip your insides out" Ryo growled at him. "Oh I almost forgot" Yue said pulling out a coin. "Thanks for the help" he shouted and flicked the coin up in the air where it landed in front of Edd. "WHAT!!" Ryo screamed turning to look at his once friend. "No… I…I…" Edd tried to explain while he shook his hands in front of him. Ryo turned his head back to Yue, "this is because of you" Ryo said pointing at the man. "You're a smart one aren't you" Yue mocked him. 

"That's enough" Ryo screamed. Ryo Held his hands above his head and charged them with lightning magic. "Ooo the cat knows magic" Yue smiled, he hadn't moved from the stop he had killed oni. Ryo lowered his hands and pointed them like guns. Before he fired he growled and let the fireworks go. Each shot hit Yue head on knocking him about a bit. Each shot made a thunderous boom as they left Ryo's hands and another when they hit their target. After a small while Ryo stopped and watched Yue's body jump with electricity. "I under estimated you boy" Yue smiled and he slowly when for his weapon. Everything went so slow up till the second Yue's hand gripped his shotgun. The speed onwards was intense, Edd couldn't keep his eyes on them. 

Ryo watched as Yue's hand tightened around the handle of the high power shotgun, Yue whipped it out of its holster and fired. Ryo was just as quick. He held his sword up like a shield and the bullets simply shot back in all directions. Yue fired again and Ryo backflipped over the stone table and behind it. Ryo did a quick charge and fired some electricity over the table forcing Yue to hid behind a pillar in the room.

Edd looked round, the last of the two he saw was that Yue going for his gun then they both disappeared. Edd wasn't stupid so he quickly ducked behind a pillar himself and waited to the battle to continue. There was a sudden bang and the stone table across the room had bits blown off. There was a thunderclap and a pillar also had pieces blown off. _"Their so quick, it's in human" _Edd thought listening to the sudden sounds of thunder and gunshots. 

Yue stayed behind the pillar firing a few shots off at the table across the room from him. _This can't be happening, he can move just as fast as I can"_ Yue thought firing another 3 shots. _"He must have the same relic as I do, it's the only way a werecat can move that fast" _Yue thought holding a small stone out in front of him, it glowed a yellow light in his hands. "_And that backflip, he was holding that huge sword. He jumped like it didn't weigh a thing" _Yue stood thinking about Ryo's skills a little longer until there was a loud click. "Asshole!" Edd said holding his gun up to Yue's head. "You tricked me, and my best friend into thinking I'm on your side" Edd grunted to the man. "You can't hit me," Yue said. "You've seen my speed," he said after. 

"I can't hit you, but he can" Edd smiled and Ryo jumped out slamming him right through the pillar, 

Ryo ran over to Oni who was still lifeless on the floor. "Oni" Ryo whispered to her. 

"Ryo held Oni tight in his arms.

"Oh god no" Ryo said when he found no heart beet.

"Don't worry friend" a voice said from above him, Ryo looked up to see a boy, he looked very calm and he voice was too, but his hair was silver? The 18-year-old boy reached into his sleeveless jacket and pulled out a card.

"Cards are more then cards" the boy said. "What?" Ryo said confused. "The Phoenix card" the boy smiled turning the card around so Ryo could see the colorful picture of the firebird. The cards glowed brightly and Oni suddenly coughed, she was a live again.

"Who are you?" Edd asked. "A friend, if you want to find me, Oni will know" the boy said and turned on the spot and walked out of the room. "My chest hurts" Oni coughed. "I'm not surprised" Ryo laughed giving Oni a hug. "I demand to know what happened in here," a deep voice shouted and everyone looked up. There was a tall man standing in the doorway, he wore mostly green clothes with a crown that only covered his forehead. "King Sidney?" Edd shouted. 

It took a long time to convince King Sidney that it wasn't Ryo and Edd who smashed the place up and that it was an evil hunter who almost killed an innocent Card player. It was much later in the day and all of Ryo's friends had been gathered in the castle, for reasons unknown Sidney had taken a liking to them. Ryo, Oni, Feka and Edd sat on a sofa type seat while Luna sniffed at the planets, for some weird reason. After a short while a soldier came out and asked them to walk into another room. Once in they where in front of King Sidney. "I've brought you to my castle because one of my advisers tell me that you people are special" Sidney began and he jumped down from his chair and walked over to them. "You, Oni, you have powers that this kingdom desperately need" Sidney told everyone as he placed his hand on Oni's shoulder. "My powers?" Oni said. "Your demon powers," Sidney smiled. "What I'm about to tell you can't be retold to anyone out side this room" Sidney said siting back down in his chair. "We're at war" 


	19. Chapter 19: Demon Virus

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 19: Demon Virus 

In the huge room of King Sidney all was silent for a short while. 

"War?" Edd said with the sound of fear I his voice. 

"Yes war, you may not know this but there is another continent over the sea's, its King is trying to revive a ancient magic" Sidney told them. 

"Isn't everyone" Feka whispered to Ryo. 

"To do this he needs lot's of energy, to get this energy he needs demons" Sidney told them. 

"Demons," Oni coughed, she sounded very scared. 

"Yes and we need to fight back. That's why I am asking for your help" Sidney asked them handing out a hand. Everyone watched in silence as Oni stood and thought. She looked up at the King and looked down again. Oni slowly put her hand on top of Sidney's. 

"You are a brave girl" Sidney told her. 

Oni walked out of the meeting room, she felt afraid. She would be going into war. But it was for a good reason, some other king was trying to revive some short of magic force that can wipe all human from the face of Giga. Oni lent up against the nearest wall and sighed. Ryo and Feka were enjoying the idea of war too much unlike Edd who seemed to keep very quiet in the few meetings Sidney had been having, Very UN-Edd.

The next meeting would be their last one as in the middle someone came running in. 

"Sir the demons are attacking down town." The man shouted. 

"What!" Sidney shouted. 

"Get the army down there at once" Sidney commanded them. 

"They are down their sir," the man said sounding worried. 

"How are they doing?" Sidney asked. 

"Forgive my language Sir" the man, asked. "Shit sir" he said after. 

"Damn" Sidney shouted slamming his fist down on the table. Sidney looked up to see Oni. She gulped, as she knew what was coming. Suddenly Ryo stepped forward. 

"Let us handle them, he have before" Ryo said with a grin. 

"Ok Ryo but you be careful these demons are strong," Sidney said and they turned to run to the battlefield. As Ryo as his friends left the room one of Sidney's advisors walked over to him. 

"Does he have it?" Sidney asked. 

"He is carrying the virus yes" the small man behind Sidney nodded. 

"Is it strong enough to kill the demons he comes in contact with?" Sidney asked. 

"Very much so. Any normal person will die within a few minutes of the virus taking effect" the advisor told him. 

"I'm sorry Ryo, but this had to be done" Sidney said as he watched Ryo and his friends climbed into the train down below his window. 

"It should take about 10 minutes maybe more for the virus to kick in" another advisor told Sidney. 

"And it doesn't matter as his friends can revive him after?" the first advisor asked. 

"That can't not be done, a side effect of the demon stopper is that they can't use healing magic to cure themselves" the second told him. 

"He's as good as dead"

The group quickly made it down town where everything seemed fine until a few people came screaming out of the tavern. 

"I think we found our demons" Edd said loading his gun. They quickly entered the pub to find just who they where looking for, Alex and Datch. Alex was lying on the bar table resting her head on her hand while taking huge gulps from a bottle. Datch was going through all the bottles on the wall behind the bar and throwing them away if he didn't like them. 

"I love being a demon" Alex smiled taking another long swig of her drink. 

"Hard to get drunk, I can drink as much as I want" Alex laughed after and threw the bottle behind her which smashed on the wall next to Datch. 

"hmmm let's see, 50% nah" Datch threw the bottle across the bar and it smashed next to Oni's head. 

"Ooo 90%" Datch smiled and drank the whole thing. 

"Oh that hit the stop" he smiled taking another bottle. 

"110% is that possible?" Datch laughed at the label. 

"This stops now" Ryo shouted. 

"Hey a cute kitty" Alex laughed and fell off the bar table. An anime sweatdrop appeared on everyone's forehead. 

"Can't get drunk huh?" Edd smiled. Alex climbed up from the floor holding her head and Datch turned around. They both pointed their hands at the group who pulled out their weapons ready for battle. Suddenly instead of attacking like Ryo and the others had through they would they started the chant something. The group of hero's stood around watching in amazement as nothing happen. 

"What are they doing?" Oni asked turning to Ryo. Ryo was holding his head but not with paws as they had transformed back into hands, "what the" Feka said stepping away. "ahhhhh" Ryo shouted in pain. Even after he turned back to a human Datch and Alex continued to chant hurting Ryo. Suddenly Oni noticed something rip out from Ryo trousers. 

"A demon tail!!?" Oni shouted. 


	20. Chapter 20: you’re a Demon!?

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 20: you're a Demon!?

Ryo fell to his hands and knees breathing deeply as his friends looked on confused. Ryo looked down at his hands shocked, his skin was black and he had small claws instead of fingernails. As Ryo stood up his demon wings flapped once and his tail flickered. "You a demon" Oni shouted. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edd shouted at him. Ryo stood there for a moment in silence clenching his fists again and again.

"I didn't know" Ryo told everyone. Suddenly Datch began to laugh. 

"You know why he didn't know?" he asked everyone and Ryo looked up. 

"It's because his mummy and daddy was too scared of him" Datch laughed. Datch walked around the Bar and up to Ryo. 

"Too normal human people have a baby together and it's turns out to be a Demon" Datch and Ryo looked badly hurt inside as he had a feeling about what was coming. 

"They didn't die Ryo" Datch said looking at him with a smile. 

"They didn't want you so they left you in a different Town." Datch told him and his started to growl. "Stop it" Oni suddenly screamed. 

"Shut up Oni, he hasn't got to the good part yet" Alex shouted at Oni. "You wanna know how I know?" Datch whispered in Ryo's ear. "I know your brother" Datch smiled as he whispered in his ear. Ryo gasped in Shock. "I have a brother?" Ryo shouted. And all the other looked at him. "Did have" Datch jumped back and laughed. "Why you" Ryo shouted and ran at him drawing his sword and swinging at him. Datch moved quickly and got under him punching him in the stomach, Ryo fell forward slowly and Datch grabbed his leg and swung his around then threw him through the wall. 

Oni quickly transformed and went flying after Alex, as Alex was still a little drunk from drinking out the tavern she didn't see Oni coming and smacked her across the face and sent her through the other wall. Alex shook her head as she climbed from the rubble just before getting kicked in the face by Oni. Oni's kick was so powerful that it sent Alex up into the air so Oni followed and pouched her back down again. 

On the other side of the tavern Datch and Ryo were flying high punching each other quickly. 

"You can't beat me" Datch hissed at Ryo who only kicked him in Reply and sent Datch off balance giving Ryo some time to fly up high then fly back down placing his elbow into Datch's Side and sending him down to earth. Ryo flew in the air watching him breathing deeply. Ryo's heart had the biggest pain ever as he was finding it hard to stay afloat. Ryo griped his chest and the pain grew stronger. 

"What's the matter Ryo" Datch laughed flying up to him and kicking his in the stomach. Ryo fell down from the sky and landed on top of a building smashing through the roof. 

Oni suddenly heard a loud smashed and she quickly turned around in mid air to see Datch laughing. "Ryo" Oni shouted flying after him and kicking Datch with both Feet landing on his back between his wings. Datch fell down and landed on the same building Ryo had crashed through. The building shook from all the holes in it and then it fell in on it's self. Oni quickly flew down and started moving the rubble about. Suddenly a pile of rubble exploded and Ryo fly out following Datch. Oni turned around to see Alex starring at her. 

"Rematch" Alex smiled dropkicking Oni on the chest. 

Ryo flew after Datch as fast as he could, but he was slowing down quickly, as he couldn't take the pain in his heart any more. Ryo's eyes fell shut and then he himself fell from the sky, landing headfirst on the hard ground below. Datch stopped in mid flight and looked down at Ryo's body. 

"This time you're not coming back," Datch said lifting his hands over his head focusing energy into them until they glowed. 

"Feel the pain of my new magic attack" Datch smiled "FEKA BEAM!" Datch shouted to help focus the last of the energy needed to throw the beam. A huge white beam of light shot from his hands and rained down on where Ryo had landed exploding violently. Oni looked down from where she was fighting Alex to see the huge cloud of dust from the explosion. "RYO!" Oni screamed. 


	21. Chapter 21: this just isn’t fair, WHY! R...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 21: this just isn't far, WHY! RYO!

As Oni watched the dust settle and Datch and Alex fly away from the fight there was a loud boom as some thunder went off and it stared raining, slowly at first then it became a downpour. Oni flew down from the sky and looked around, she transformed back into human form and run over to some rubble.

Oni grabbed the sheets of metal in her way and pushed them aside then jumped over the rubble on the floor. Oni looked around in the pouring rain, she was sure this was where Ryo had landed. A quick lightning bolt made Oni jump but also gave her enough light to spot Ryo. Oni dashed overt to him and got down to her knees. Ryo was lying on his back in the rubble. She quickly threw the metal and stone off Ryo and then placed her hand on his chest. Oni waited for a minutes but there was nothing. No heart beat. "Ryo!" Oni whispered as a horrible thought entered her mind. Oni quickly pulled a phoenix down from her back pocket and broke it over Ryo. Oni placed her hand on his chest again. No heart beat. Oni quickly pulled out another in hope that it may take too. The red life giving liquid rained down on Ryo to no avail. Oni stopped and watched as nothing happened "Ryo!" Oni said looking down at him. "Ryo!" Oni said. Oni breathed in deeply and screamed. "RYO!!!!" as she screamed she grabbed his shirt and Cried into it. 

Feka, Edd and Luna stood waiting in a Inn. Everything was silent the fight was over, they hoped. Suddenly from out in the rain came a loud scream. "RYO!!' Feka and Edd looked at each other worried. "Shit" Edd said and they all ran outside. Feka was the first to get to Oni and everyone stood in shock Oni stood up as well. "Oh god no!" Feka said seeing his oldest friend lay lifeless on the floor. Oni was breathing violently and loudly as she tried to hold her tears back. "This… can't be happening" Oni said still breathing loudly. "Oni" Feka said her name worried. "This just isn't fair," Oni said closing her eyes tightly. Feka walked over to her. "I know how you feel," Feka said going to hug her. "NO YOU DON'T" Oni suddenly screamed as all her locked tears became unlocked and flowed down her cheeks mixing in with the heavy rain. Feka was surprised but her sudden anger. "Ryo was the first person to except who I was," Oni cried. Feka now just stayed quiet. "Then we found out he was just like me, only for him to die" Oni cried. "When he first found out what I was he came to me and told me everyone was still the same, I could tell what he wanted to say really" Oni told everyone. "It was written all over his face. Oni your wings are beautiful, I heard him whisper it" Oni turned away from everyone. Everyone watched as Oni's Wings burst from her back and she rocketed into the night sky. Feka ran up to the stop and looked up. "ONI!" Feka screamed to her. 

Feka watched as Oni came nothing but a dot in the sky and he turned around to everyone else. The first thing he noticed was Luna, she was curled up in a ball on the floor playing with her hair with one paw. "Are you ok?" Feka asked kneeling down beside her. "He's gone," Luna said "he's not coming back" she said after. "He's gone," Luna said again. Feka was quite shocked, he didn't think for a second that Luna really loved him. He thought she only played with him to show herself off. Not once did he think Luna loved him deeply. Feka watched as Luna kept telling herself that Ryo was gone. Feka picked her up and turned to carry her back to the Inn. 

A few people had been watching from the Inn door and they moved out of the way as Feka came by. Feka took Luna up to their room and laid her down on one of the beds where she continued to play with her hair. Feka turned around to see Edd, Edd was standing by the window looking out silent. "What is wrong with you, Ryo just died and you haven't done anything." Feka suddenly shouted at him. "Where I come from its tradition to give the person silence in respect." Edd said and with that he took of the metal frame that went around his forehead and placed it over his chest with one hand. Again Feka was shocked he'd never seen Edd take that weird thing off before. _"Everyone is acting so weird, so differently" _Feka thought. Suddenly it hit him, Ryo WASN'T coming back, and he and Ryo had been friend forever. They even made a promise about it. 

~ Many moons ago ~

2 small boy about the age of 5 came running out of the Questona library laughing. One suddenly turned around to face the doors. "Ha ha! Stupid Cid can't catch us" he laughed shaking his black hair with his head. "Ha ha" the other boy laughed shaking his head too while holding his mage hat in place. "Why you little…" Cid shouted as he came running out of the double doors of the library. The two boys turned and ran away screaming.

When they came to the edge of the wood they fell down to the floor laughing. "He almost got us that time Feka" Ryo smiled and he fall down onto his back. "We're great friends" Feka laughed falling back to. "Hey think we're be friends forever" Ryo asked. "Yeh" Feka replied. Suddenly Ryo sat up. "I have a cool idea" he smiled. "What?" Feka asked. "Let's make a promise" Ryo told him. 

"Yeh" 

"A promise to be friends forever" 

"Yeh" 

"Friends forever"

"Friends forever" 

Feka stood starring down at the floor. That was so long ago he was amazed he remembered it. "Oh Ryo, why did you brake our promise" Feka sighed looking up out of the window with Edd. 

__


	22. Chapter 22: Fire bird!

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 22: Fire bird!

The view from above the cloud was always amazing, most normal people couldn't get this high as most airships could only get a little close to them. Oni sighed as and sniffed after. She had been crying for a few hours now, it must be getting close to mid day, as the sun was already high in the sky. Oni suddenly coughed hard as something suddenly hurt in her chest. 

"Ouch!" Oni cried and coughed again. Oni felt Weak and fell from the Rock she was sitting on, landing on her back and flattening her wings a bit. 

"Oni you have to get too a doctor!" a voice said behind her and she sat up. 

"Huh? Who's there!" Oni said turning her head while she coughed again. Oni quickly stood up losing balance a bit from her sudden weak feeling. For a few moments the mountainside was silent but Oni suddenly felt thing, someone? 

"What the?" Oni whispered as something hugged her. But she couldn't see anything. "Oni get to a doctor Quick or you'll die!" a sweet voice told her. 

"R…Re…" Oni tried to speak but the warm feeling left. Oni's eyes filled with water again. She knew who had tried to speak to her and she didn't believe it. 

Far off, away from Freestone castle and away from where Oni was sitting, two other demons sat waiting. The castle was dark as a few soldiers marched back and forth keeping watch. Suddenly someone jumped out from the dark with a bright pink T-shirt on. 

"Come on Datch I'm BORED!" Alex yelled at her Demon friend. Datch looked up at with a cold stare then looked away. 

"I'm not in the mood right now" Datch said and coughed after. 

"pwease!!" Alex begged. Datch sighed and looked back up at her. 

"Alex now is not a good time and anyway the King is mad from what you did the last time!" Datch told her and her smiled dropped. 

"That soldier still hasn't got his eye sight back as well" Datch told her. 

"So…. We can play with another solider?" Alex asked. 

"Alex! These stupid Humans can't keep up with your games!" Datch told him and Alex's face went blank. 

"Really?" she asked and Datch sighed again, if she doesn't shut up he's was thinking about killing her. 

Back at the Inn in Freestone castle Town everything was deadly silent while everyone moved around. Feka was too quiet it was creepy, Edd didn't even have his gun on him, and Luna was very quiet, her Ears and whiskers had flopped down in depression and she hadn't toughed her Milk yet. They all sighed at the same time and pushed their breakfast away from them and they sat there doing nothing. Feka banged his head down on the table a few times. 

"Hey that can't be good for you" a voice said behind them and they turned around in surprise. Behind them stood Sameri with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Do you say that?" Feka asked. 

"Say what?" he questioned him. Feka blinked in confusion. 

"Never mind!" Edd told him and stood up. 

"Why are you here?" Edd asked Sameri.  
"Heard about your friend!" he told the group. Now everyone was standing apart from Luna who just sat starring at the bowl of Milk before her. 

"I know how to get him back!" Sameri's mouth turned up in a smile and Feka and Edd's did. Suddenly Sameri was tackled to the ground by a speeding blur. "YOU KNOW HOW TO GET RYO BACK?" Luna screamed at him in excitement. "Yeh, now get off me!" Sameri told her. 

Datch was walking down the corridor thinking and he suddenly coughed.

"Damn cold!" he cursed under his breath. Suddenly from down the hallway came a shout of anger. 

"Alex that's the 5th one this WEEK!" the King screamed.

"I'm sowwy!!" Alex cried after and the Demon girl came walking out of the room in front of Datch and walked away. Datch quickly stepped into the large room and walked up to the King who looked very upset. 

"What happened this time?" Datch asked.

"A soldier combusted" the King told him. 

"Ouch!" Datch smiled finding it funny. 

"Then he exploded" the King sighed. 

"Isn't there any human who can keep up with us Demons" Datch smiled thinking about Alex and himself. 

"Maybe you can get your most powerful soldier and…" Datch told the King but he interrupted him. 

"I am not risking my most powerful men so Alex can have casual Sex!!" the King shouted at Datch. The King sighed. 

"You know any male single Demons?" he asked Datch

"Only 2" 

"And?"

"One's in love I believe"

"And the second?"

"Yeh he's great guy and he's cool but…"

"But?"

"He's me!

"Oh!"

The sun was already high in the sky as they set off for their new journey. Sameri had told them about an ancient legend that told of a bird of Fire. That had the power of life, and from the flames of this bird, Phoenix Downs are made from.

"Why are we going up this mountain?" Feka asked. 

"This mountain is called Phoenix, I'm sure you can figure out the rest" Sameri told him and Feka's face when blank. Sameri sighed

"On the very top of this mountain is a pool of water next too the phoenix's nest, this water can cure anything!" Sameri told Feka. 

"Oh I see now!" Feka smiled. 

"So how are we going to revive Ryo?" he asked. Suddenly everyone turned around and grabbed Feka's neck strangling him. 

Back down in Freestone someone walked through the town towards the hospital holding her chest in pain. Oni pushed open the main doors and walked in. a few people gasped at how pale her skins was and that she fell to her knees, 

"Help me!" she said her voice above a whisper. Quickly a few people came to her aid and helped her up and into a doctor's room. 

In the doctor's room Oni sat down on the bed breathing deeply each breath stinging her lungs. A Doctor quickly rushed into look at her.

"Oh my!" he said looked at her pale skin. 

"Please don't be scared" Oni told him. 

"I'm not scared" the Doctor hold her in a friendly way.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never do that?" Oni told him her voice still below a whisper. 

"Why would I think your going to hurt me?" the doctor asked while he looked over her. 

"His body is too weak, I have to transform!" she told him and he stepped away. Suddenly too horns appeared on her head and her hands grew claws and her skins changed color. Like every other time she transformed. The doctor gasped in shock. 

"You're a Demon?" she squeaked in fear. Oni sat up feeling a little stronger but she still coughed and her lungs still stung with every breath. 

"Please don't be afraid" Oni told him. The doctor took in a deep breath and continued looking over her. 

Datch stood in his room at the King's Castle shouting and throwing random items about smashing them beyond repair. Datch's lungs stung with pain and it was pissing him off. Datch forcefully transformed releasing a lot of energy so it set fire to the furniture in the room. Alex looked around the corner to see Datch punch a hole in the wall. 

"Temper, temper" Alex teased him. 

"Shut up Bitch! Do you know how much pain I am in?" Datch screamed at her. Alex looked hurt but Datch only growled at her. Alex's eyes filled with a little water, "girl you are too soft" Datch told her and she left the room sobbing. "Humph!" Datch grunted before grabbing a burning chair and lugging it at the wall across the room. Datch never knew why but senseless destruction always made him feel better no matter how much pain he was in. 


	23. Chapter 23: Phoenix mountain

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 23: Phoenix mountain

"Damn man how big is this hill" Feka moaned as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. 

"Mountain" Sameri said 

"What?"

"This is a mountain, not a hill" Sameri told the confused mage. They continued walking a little farther, 

"I'm bored!" Feka suddenly stated. And everyone growled at him annoyed. 

"I'm hungry too!" Feka told them and Luna poked out her claws ready to strike him, Edd also loaded his shotgun. 

"Can we rest now!" with that Edd whacked Feka over the head and Luna kicked him on the floor while Sameri stood and watch, sighing.

"It's hard to believe their friends" 

Oni lay on the bed in the doctor's room not moving, only looking up at the ceiling. After a while the bright colors started to give her a headache so she rolled her head to one side. The doctor was looking over something, it may have been the blood sample the doctor took a while ago but she hasn't sure. The doctor turned around with a sad look on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I have never seen this illness before!" he told her Oni sighed. 

"Will it kill me?" she coughed the question, now every move hurt her.

"If it's not treated quickly… it will!" the doctor told her. Oni looked sad for a moment but smiled. 

"I can see Ryo again!" Oni smiled and closed her eyes. The doctor walked over to her quickly.

"Hello?" 

"Hello demon girl?" the doctor asked her but she didn't reply. 

In a different hospital miles away from Oni's another demon lay in pain. Datch starred up at the ceiling growling at his own weakness. 

"If I find out who ever gave me this virus I will beat them too a bloody pulp and then flush their liquid body down the TOILET!" Datch screamed highly pissed off. Suddenly Datch's eyes hurt from a bright pink object suddenly in his way. 

"Oh god no!" Datch sighed knowing who it was. 

"Hiya! Datch, just brought you something!" Alex smiled to him while putting a vase of bright and colorful flowers next to his bed. 

"I made you this too!" Alex smiled handing him some paper. Datch opened the card and looked inside. 

"Get will soan" Datch read the badly spelt words aloud. He flipped the card over to look at the picture again. To Datch's surprise it was draw quite well and it did look like him. On the paper was a picture of Datch and Alex in a field laying down looking up at the sky. 

"Umm thank you!" Datch said handing the card back to her, for once Alex's happy and stupid mood hadn't annoyed him. 

"I knew you'd like it" Alex smiled and giggled. 

__

"Crap! I'm going soft!" Datch growled in his mind. 

High atop the phoenix mountain Feka had trouble keeping up with his friends as they had tied him up with rope and shoved his own sock in mouth so every word he said came out as a quiet muffled sound. Suddenly Feka tripped up and landed flat on his face but at the same time finally spitting out the sock. 

"Ah man that's horrible, why did you have to use my sock?" Feka shouted but only silence followed. 

"HELLO!" Feka said looking up and gasped. They had made it to the top of the mountain and they were standing before the giant firebird, the Phoenix. It looked down at the in a menacing way but suddenly something kicked in at the back of Luna's mind. Suddenly Luna hissed at it and out shot all her claws ready for attack and she jumped at it. 

"I hate cats," Sameri said running after her. Edd quickly loaded his gun with a smile and ran after his 2 friends as well, while leaving Feka tied up on the floor. 

"HEY!"

The giant Bird flapped its huge wings as it noticed the on coming attack sending a gust of wind at them, blowing Sameri and Edd back, but Luna was able to keep her ground by digging her long claws into the rock floor. When the bird stopped it flaps Luna jumped up at it digging her claws into it's feathery Chest. The Bird roared in anger and in pain but Luna now crazed with the idea of attacking a bird still hung on. Edd climbed up from the floor shaking his head as it banged it hard well the phoenix blew him away. 

"Damn I hate you Luna" Edd screamed up at her. Edd raised his shotgun with one hand aiming it that their new enemy and fired. The Phoenix roared again as a spread of bullets hit its chest just below Luna. Edd pumped his gun reloading for a second shot. 

"Stop you idiot!" a voice yelled from behind him. Edd turned to Sameri and glared at him. 

"Don't shot at that bird again!" Sameri told him a second time. 

"Why?" Edd questioned him. 

"If we don't attack, it won't hurt us!" Sameri told him. 

"Tell that to the Catgirl over there" Edd said placing his gun back into it's holster on his left leg. 

"Fine!" Sameri said putting his hand into the inside pocket on his jacket, which he then pulled a card from. Sameri turned to the giant bird and threw the card at it. Instead of the Card hitting the phoenix it tapped Luna on the back of the head lightly. Luna's eye's shot wide open then slowly closed again and she fell from the phoenix landing on the floor in a pile snoring loudly. 

"Sleep Card" Sameri smiled. 

"I see" Edd said surprised by the power of a single piece of card. Edd walked over to Luna grabbed her by the tail and swung her into his shoulder. In a way so she faced behind Edd and her tail hung down over his chest. 

"I'd better carry her, she won't stop moaning if we leave her" Edd grunted. 

"Wise!" Sameri smiled and suddenly from behind them.

"That's good and all but…" Feka said and paused after. 

"UNTIE ME FROM THIS FRIGGIN ROPE BEFORE I BITE YA ANKLES OFF!" Feka screamed at them bouncing up and down a bit. 

"You're a mage? burn yourself out!" Sameri told him and Feka blinked. 

__

"Why didn't I think of that?" Feka grunted in his mind. Sameri walked over to the confused Phoenix and pulled out another card.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you any more" Sameri told the bird while it stroked it's chest. Sameri placed the card up against its feathers healing all it's wounds. 

"Heal card, I presume." Edd asked. Suddenly from behind them came yet another scream. 

"AHH! Put me out! Put me out! Get some water?" Feka yelled running around on fire. 

The 3 walked just passed the phoenix to get to a small lake. The water glowed with a slight glint of gold and it was also very clear, there were no ripples in the water giving it a smooth glass look. Sameri bent down and popped in a bottle to hold some of the water. 

"Oh my God!" Edd said looking into the water. For a few seconds they looked into the water at their reflections, they were reflected perfectly in the clear water like it was a mirror but in the water's reflection standing behind them was Ryo? 


	24. Chapter 24: Welcome back friend

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 24: Welcome back friend

It was very warm when Oni awoke and everything was slightly blur, even more so when she moved her head quickly but the bluryness soon when away when she stopped moving her head. This gave everything a magical feeling to it like she was court in a wonderland. 

Oni sat up from the bed suddenly finding her self completely fine and it didn't hurt anymore?

Oni left the Freestone hospital quickly but at the same time noticing that no one saw her, and she was walking around in her demon form. Suddenly Oni sensed something in the back of her mind someone calling her. She knew who it was and she couldn't be happier. Oni took flight into the air following the calling voice. 

Edd quickly spun around to look behind him but no one was there. Edd then looked back at the pond to see Ryo was now pulling a face at them. Everyone was too shocked to move, they were looking their dead friend in his newly found demon form, pull faces at them. Suddenly from up in the sky there was a scream of joy

"RYYYYOOOOOO!!!" 

There was a loud Bang and suddenly the dust around them was thrown into the air. 

"Oh Ryo I missed you so much?" a female voice screamed

"What, you can see me?

"Yes?"

"You can TOUGH ME!" 

"Yeh isn't it great?" 

Edd Feka and Sameri stood wide-eyed at what was going on. They could hear their friends but they couldn't see them. Sameri pulled the cork from his bottle and threw the liquid in front of him and suddenly Ryo and Oni was laying there on the ground a little wet, Oni on Top of Ryo hugging him tightly. 

"OH MY GOD RYO!" Feka shouted and Ryo looked up to him with a smile. 

"Did you miss me?" Ryo asked smiling. 

"Did we ever!" Feka laughed with joy. His best friend was back. Ryo turned to look at Oni. 

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked seeing the tears form in her eyes. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Oni cried with happiness. Ryo lifted his hand and with one clawed finger he wiped away one of the tears that rolled down Oni's check. 

"I had no idea I meant that much to you guys" Ryo smiled looking around at everyone. 

"Ryo you're the first person to every expect who I was!" Oni told him still tightly squeezing him. 

"And now you're just like me! I can't believe it, you're a demon too!" Oni started Crying again. 

"Well I'm back now and I don't have that damn virus!" Ryo said sounding a little cross. 

"I'm so happy" Oni told him. 

Feka turned to Edd as they faced away. They both looked down at the clouds as they had come high in search of the phoenix water. 

"I hate this mushy stuff!" Edd said. 

"Me too!" Feka replied. 

"Wanna go brake stuff?" Edd asked Feka

"Sure" Feka smiled and a suddenly thud came from beside Edd. They both looked to the side to see Luna in a pile on the floor still snoring. 

"I forgot she was on my shoulder" Edd smiled. 

"Still wanna brake stuff?" Feka asked

"Yup!" 

"Oh god that tastes like shit!" Datch screamed as a scientist gave him a newly made antidote for the virus that he had court. Datch climbed up from the bed and flexed his left arm. 

"Whoa I feel so much better" Datch smiled and the Scientist suddenly burst into flames and melted away screaming

"And that made me feel EVEN better!" Datch laughed pointing down at the gooey mess he had made. Suddenly the King walked in with a smile on his face.

"Ah I see your up and about?" the King greeted Datch

"I feel so much better" Datch smiled doing a few exercises to get the feeling back into his arm legs and wings. 

"Now we have that virus thing out of the way, it's time to get some more power" the King smiled.

"Right to the point ah?" Datch said walking from the room. 

"I'm sure your eager to blow something up?" the King asked. 

"As always!" Datch's voice came from down the hallway. 

Oni finally climbed off of Ryo after 5 minutes of crying on him, when suddenly Sameri noticed something. 

"Have you always had these over your head?" Sameri asked pointing just above Ryo's head. Ryo looked up to see a gold ring floating just over his head.

"What the hell?" Feka said. 

"Ha Ha you're still dead" Edd laughed at them. Oni looked up as well to see that she had one too. 

"Well we better find our bodies before something happens to them," Ryo said to everyone. 

"Why?" Edd asked but they just ignored him like always.

"Hey Oni wanna race?" Ryo asked with a smile. 

"Why race?" Oni asked. 

"I've just found out I'm a demon!" Ryo stated making his wings flap about a bit with excitement. 

"You want to see how fast you are?" Oni asked with a smile. 

"Hell yeh!" Ryo grinned. 

"Then RACE YA!" Oni took off into the air and shot down into the clouds. 

"Hey no fair!" Ryo jumped up and took off after her. 

"I guess we'll take the normal way?" Edd said watching them fly off. 

"But I wanna fly" Feka moaned. 

Far off back at freestone a few people stood around a table drinking fine wine. King Sidney raised his glass up into the air and a few of his advisors did also. 

"Here's to the defeat of those demons" one of Sidney's advisor's shouted. 

"And the lose of a brave young boy" Sidney shouted and they clashed their glasses together. Suddenly from behind them came a deafening glass smash. Everyone in the room suddenly spun around to see a demon standing in the shadows

"The Virus hasn't worked!" someone shouted and ran off out of the room. The demon stepped out of the darkness to revile a red bandanna long spiky hair and a metal chest plate. 

"Ryo?" Sidney shouted in shock. 

"But you should be dead!" another man quickly said. 

"Oh but I am" Ryo grinned walking up to them making the gold ring above his head more visible.

"What the hell?" Sidney said stepping back. Ryo suddenly jumped forward grabbing Sidney's shirt and lifting him up into the air by flying. 

"Don't Kill me, I'm a king, you'll have a whole country after you" Sidney told him more out of fear than a warning. 

"I could take it" Ryo growled at him. Ryo then threw Sidney back down at the floor so he crashed into headfirst. Sidney climbed up and wiped some blood from his face. 

"I would kill you where you stand but I'm getting weak" Ryo told the king and turned away and flying through the other window smashing that as well. 


	25. Chapter 25: The past will never be forgo...

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 25: The past will never be forgotten!

Ryo Stood in the middle of the Market stretching his arms after jumping back into his own body. The market was still smashed from the last fight with Datch but he didn't really care now. 

"Wow I've always been a Demon!" Ryo said siting down, a few people starring at him as he had forgotten that he was in his demon form. Suddenly there was a quickly sound of flapping wings and Oni landed next to him. 

"What's up?" Oni smiled to him.

"Just thinking?" Ryo told her. 

"But it's not night yet!" Oni laughed. There was a moment Silence when Oni noticed the sad look on his face. 

"I've been thinking, I've grown up believing that I was human," Ryo suddenly said. 

"And now I think about it I can't remember much about my past!" Ryo told Oni. She moved over closer to him. 

"Oh don't worry Ryo" Oni told him. Suddenly a voice came from behind them. 

"You've grown to be a fine young man Ryo" someone said. Ryo turned his head to see who was talking to him. 

"Do I knew you" Ryo asked stopping the Werecat lending against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. 

"You did" the Werecat said talking the fag from his mouth and holding it. 

"Oh it must have been… 10 years ago" he smiled thinking aloud. Ryo stood up from the bench he was siting on. 

"How do you know me?" Ryo quickly demanded. 

"I raised you, with my friends" the Werecat said after taking a long puff from his cigarette. 

"But the people Of Questona raised me!" Ryo told him. 

"After the accident" the Werecat said. 

"Accident?" Oni asked. The Werecat stood up from leaning on the wall. 

"It's a long story, follow me" he said walking away down the road. 

"Should we?" Oni asked.

"He may be telling the truth, and we've got some time until the other get down from that mountain." Ryo said watching the Werecat walk away. 

Ryo and Oni followed quickly as he lends them into the nearest tavern. He then sat down at the table in the corner away from everyone else. Luckily Ryo had transformed into a human before entering the pub. Ryo and Oni quickly took their seats in front of the Werecat. 

"Well as you maybe wondering my name is Justin" the Werecat told them. 

"I was about your age when me and my group found you" Justin told Ryo. 

"Your group?" Ryo asked leaning in closer. 

"Yeh, I was in a small Group of Werecats, we looked out for each other while we traveled the land looking for fun." Justin started.

"There was Biggs, the Leader, he was 27 then"

"Then there was Wedge, he was very smart, maybe the brains of the group, he was 25"

"Then Vyse, he was always looking for a fight, he was 24"

"The first Female in the group was Tif, he was 24 as well, very smart and very beautiful."

"There was also Pepper, the only one in the group who could use Magic, she was 27"

"And last was me, I was 15 and carried a chain saw with me" there was a few moments silence. 

"What a group" Ryo said. 

"it all started when…" 


	26. Chapter 26: one lonely Night!

****

My final fantasy

Chapter 26: one lonely Night!

In the middle of a wood the night sky always looks amazing and it was no different to the town of Questona. The stars shinned and moons Floated in the same place they always did. 

In the grand Library not all was peaceful. In one of the alleys a group of people started a fight. They where both of the werecat race, a race of people whose hands and feet are paws and have feline ears and whiskers and a long tail. They may look cute and friendly but the strong where Very strong when it came to werecats. 

"Vyse Give it back!" a small werecat boy said jumping up to grab an item from a taller more older Werecat. With each jump the taller of them palled the book out of the reach of the smaller one. 

"I never knew you where a book worm Justin?" Vyse laughed still holding the book. 

"I'll show you Book worm" Justin growled to the other werecat and instead of jumping for his book and rammed Vyse with his shoulders hitting him hard in the stomach. Vyse lost his balance and fell backwards grabbing the huge bookshelf behind him for support. Vyse was quite heavy and he easily knocked over the bookcase and every book on it went flying up into the air. 

"Whoops" Vyse laughed watching the distraction his had made. Where were books everywhere and pages had been ripped from their places by the force Vyse and the bookcase made. 

"Oh now you've done it" Justin told Vyse. 

"Big deal" Vyse smiled waving a paw in a "I don't care' manner. 

"It's a very big deal," someone shouted from behind them and they turned around. At the end of the once alley that the bookcases made stood a man, he was tall and had blond spiky hair and did not look at all pleased. 

"Do you know now long this will take me to sort out?" the blond man asked. 

"A few minutes" Vyse joked, turning away from the man.

"Don't you turn your back on me, CAT!" the man shouted pointing at Vyse but he only carried on walking.

"You starting picking this books up now!" the man demanded and Vyse turned his head looking over his shoulder. 

"Make me!" Vyse smiled. 

"I will" the man jumped at him and Vyse gasped in shock as he didn't think the man would do this. The man slammed his fist into Vyse's gut knocking the wind out of him and he fell to the floor holding his stomach. Suddenly there was a roar from over by the toppled Bookcase. 

"Hey that's my friend" Justin shouted starting up his weapon, which was a chain saw. 

"Bring it punk!" the man shouted and Justin jumped into the air trying to bring his Chain saw down on the man. The man jumped to one side and Justin's Chain saw grinded a small hole in the floor of the Library. Justin quickly pulled it from the floor but the man kicked him on the back off the head knocking him forward over his chain saw. As the man brought his Fist back Vyse jumped up from behind him and grabbed it tight digging his claws into his wrist. 

"Boys stop!" Someone shouted. And they all turned to see another werecat standing a little away from them. It was a female whereat and the first think anyone would notices about her was that her clothes where transparent with a tint of blue. But she did have a bikini under them. 

"Hey Tif!" Justin smiled hiding his chain saw behind his back. 

"I told you two not to get in any trouble," she yelled putting her paws on her sides. Vyse quickly threw the man over his shoulder and into a bookcase and smiled dumbly. 

"We're not in any trouble" Vyse grinned and suddenly a bookcase fell down behind him. 

The 3 werecats quickly got thrown out the library where they all tripped over a small basket on the floor. They all climbed up and shook their head, making their ears shake a bit. 

"What moron would leave this on the floor by a door" Vyse said picking up the basket. He was about to throw it behind him when Tif stopped him. 

"Wait!!" she screamed at him. Tif grabbed the basket from him and place it gently on the floor. 

"What's inside?" Justin asked crawling up top her. Tif was just about to move the blanket when huge cries came from the basket. They all screamed in shock and Tif almost dropped the screaming bundle. 

"It must be a baby?" Vyse said looking down at the moving blanket. Tif quickly moved the soft cloth to one side to look inside. They all suddenly gasped in shock as inside was indeed a baby but it had fangs and too little bat wings. 

"Holy Crap it's a demon!" Justin falling backwards. 

"What's a demon doing out here on it's own?" Vyse asked them. 

"How the hell should I know?" Justin yelled back at him. 

"ssssh!" Tif quieted them

"It's trying to sleep" Tif told them. 

"Who cares what's it doing, it's evil KILL IT!" Vyse shouted. Suddenly Tif look hurt and sad.

"It's just a baby!!" Tif screamed at him. 

"And he's really cute" Tif smile picking him up and cuddling him. Although the baby was young he still had a head fall of hair, black hair that hung down almost over his eyes. His little chubby checks had little black stripes going over them where his skin was a different color. And his little pointed demon tail swung back and forth behind him and Tif held him. 

"He's so cute and innocent" Tif smiled hugging him. 

That night Tif had taken the baby demon back to the Inn with her and looked over him and when morning came. 

"You can not keep him," a male werecat shouted at Tif. 

"But Biggs he has no home" Tif pleaded with the oldest Werecat there. Justin, Vyse and Wedge stood a little away from them listening in one what they were talking about. 

"Biggs he's baby, he can't look after himself. And just think he's like us, different from humans" Tif told Biggs who just crossed his arms. 

"This is one of those think that your not going to give up on is it?" Biggs asked Tif. 

"You know me so well," Tif said. Biggs sighed, he knew when he was beaten. 

"You can keep him" Biggs sighed again. 

"Yes! I knew you'd let me" Tif smiled and Justin ran over to her. 

"Have you got a name for him?" Justin Asked looking down at the new small member of the Werecat group. 

"I read in a book that Ryo means Demon" Tif told everyone. 

"That's a great name!" Vyse smiled taking the small baby from Tif. 

"Welcome to the gang Ryo" Vyse smiled holding him up and Ryo smiled back clapping his little clawed hands. 


End file.
